The Man Inside The Lamp
by Ereri-WinterLight
Summary: Eren avait longtemps cru aux histoires de magie, de fantômes, et aux contes de fées. Seulement, toutes ces croyances avaient disparu avec l'âge et la dure réalité l'avait rattrapé. Mais, toute magie a-t-elle disparue ? Ce petit homme grincheux ne lui avait-il pas été envoyé pour lui prouver le contraire ?
1. The Old Anique Shop

L'antiquaire chez lequel l'avaient trainés Connie et Sacha était pour ne pas dire louche, plutôt dérangeant. Son magasin était plutôt sombre et seulement éclairé par quelques lampes à huiles posées ici et là. La maigre porte d'entrée laissait aussi passer quelques rayons de lumière, ainsi qu'un tintement sonore à chaque client entrant. Au milieu de la seule pièce servant à exposer se trouvait une sorte de table sur laquelle était penché Connie, regardant des revues d'anciens temps, et de l'autre côté de la pièce se trouvait Sasha qui elle, s'extasiait devant de quelconques babioles. Quant à lui, il ne trouvait rien d'intéressant pour lui, il ne savait même pas comment ses amis avaient trouvé ce magasin.

Son emplacement passait plutôt inaperçu, perdu entre une boutique de tissus et un boulanger. Pour y accéder, il fallait longer une ruelle sombre et sale, alors vraiment, il ne comprenait pas comment ils avaient pu atterrir ici. Mais avec ces deux-là, il fallait s'attendre à tout. Il décida tout de même de regarder autour de lui, se baladant en observant les objets exposés quand ses yeux furent attirés par quelque chose de lumineux de brillant, sans doute amplifié par les pots transparents posés devant. Et c'est là qu'il la vie, dorée, fine, avec de belles dorures et des formes envoûtantes ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il fronça les sourcils en reprenant contenance et avança la main, déplaçant légèrement les récipients pour l'atteindre. Elle était vraiment majestueuse. Elégante malgré la poussière qui cachait quelque peu ses arabesques et ses ornements.

Eren avait toujours été attiré par les objets d'Asie, en particulier ceux de la Turquie qui était le pays de ses grands-parents. On ne renie pas ses origines, pas vrai ? Il l'attrapa délicatement par la hanse, tout aussi fine, et l'approcha de sa seconde main qui la prit par le dessous. Elle était vraiment belle. Il remarqua une petite étiquette blanche qui pendait, attachée à la poignée et l'attrapa, une pointe d'appréhension se logeant dans sa poitrine. Et ses yeux s'agrandirent d'autant plus quand il vit le prix indiqué sur celle-ci. Il n'avait pas de problèmes d'argent, au contraire, mais généralement, elles n'étaient pas dans son budget. Seulement, celle-ci était plus qu'abordable malgré son air rare, et l'or qui la composait.

Le comptoir se trouvait tout au fond du magasin et derrière celui-ci se trouvait un homme blond aux épaules carrées, cachées par une sorte de cape, et Eren s'avança vers lui sans plus attendre. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il déposa doucement l'objet et l'homme releva ses yeux bleus ciel vers lui, posant distraitement son journal à sa droite avant de se tourner vers une machine très ancienne, datant sans doute des années vingt. Cela aurait pu faire rire Eren s'il n'était pas si obnubilé par sa trouvaille.

Un sourire vint barrer son visage, il en avait enfin trouvé une, de lampe.

Il remercia poliment l'homme et avant qu'il n'ait pu se retourner, celui-ci souffla.

« Ha, j'espère que tu te rends compte des conséquences de cette lampe. » Eren fronça les sourcils et, hésitant, répondit : «Ne vous inquiétez pas, je sais qu'elle semble rare, je vais la mettre en lieux sûrs. » Un sourire peu rassurant naquit sur la face de l'homme mais Eren n'y prêta pas plus attention et se dirigea vers la porte de sortie où Connie et Sasha l'attendaient. Son sourire était encore là.

* * *

Quand il était petit, il devait avouer qu'il avait cru aux histoires que sa mère lui avait compté sur les lampes et les génies. Seulement, à dix-sept ans maintenant, il n'y croyait plus du tout, déçu par quelques expériences fructueuses. Malgré le fait qu'elles n'étaient pas magiques, Eren avait gardé son goût prononcé pour ces biens si rares et les aimait toujours, que ça soit pour leurs formes, leurs finesses ou bien la délicatesse qui semblait émaner d'elles.

Bien qu'excité par son emplette, il décida, avec ses deux amis, d'aller rejoindre Mikasa, Jean, et Marco dans un café où ils avaient l'habitude de se rendre. Tant pis, il attendrait encore un peu pour l'observer à la loupe et pour essayer de reproduire les symboles qui étaient encrés dans le métal. Il aimait bien faire ça, les redessiner tout en les admirant. C'était agréable. Surtout que les deux ou trois qu'il avait chez lui étaient franchement jolies, c'était vrai.

Quand ils arrivèrent, il posa doucement son sac près de lui – après avoir salué les autres – en essayant de le brusquer le moins possible, ce qui lui valut, une fois de plus, une remarque de Jean. Une veine apparut sur sa tempe alors qu'il attrapait déjà le col de son rival, lui criant des choses au visage. Ledit Jean en fit tout autant, et ainsi s'en suivit une sorte de bataille puérile, vite terminée par Mikasa qui les calma d'un coup sur la tête, moins fort pour Eren, après tout il était comme son frère. Il commanda un chocolat, tout en prenant part à la discussion portée, évidemment, à la rentrée qui n'était qu'à deux jours de là et bien sûr, du stresse que provoquait la composition des classes.

Eren espérait être avec Connie et Sasha, au moins, mais il espérait aussi, étonnement, que Jean soit dans sa classe. Il pensa à Armin, qui n'était pas présent, et voulu se retrouver avec lui aussi, et puis il se douta qu'Ymir et Christa, qui n'étaient pas là, seraient avec eux. Mikasa et Marco, eux, étaient d'une classe au-dessus et allaient sans doute être ensemble, accompagnés par Annie, une fille antipathique et froide qui pourtant à l'aire d'être proche de Mikasa. Elle n'était pas foncièrement méchante, mais il valait mieux éviter de se frotter à elle.

Eren but une gorgée de sa boisson servie quelques minutes plus tôt et regarda Marco qui réprimandait Jean, le faisant sourire derrière sa tasse.

« Le pire c'est franchement les achats de bouquins, y'en a beaucoup trop ! Et ma mère m'oblige à les porter parce qu'elle ne veut pas utiliser la voiture pour ça. » Les yeux d'Eren se voilèrent quelque peu quand il pensa à ses propres achats. A vrai dire, ce n'était pas comme-ci son père l'avait accompagné, et quant à sa mère, elle ne pouvait plus, alors il aurait préféré avoir à les porter avec quelqu'un plutôt que d'avoir à le faire seul. Tout seul. Mikasa remarqua sa mine et lui toucha la main innocemment, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle était là, et qu'il pouvait rester avec elle autant qu'il voudrait.

Il se tourna doucement vers elle et la remercia d'un baiser sur le front avant de retourner à sa boissons, sous les yeux de Jean qui ne semblait pas content de se contact. Ça le faisait bien rire, parce que Mikasa était comme sa sœur et que de toute façon, elle n'était pas son genre. Ou plutôt, elle n'avait pas le bon sexe. Eren ne se cachait pas vraiment le fait qu'il préférait les hommes, bien qu'il n'ait pu expérimenter cette préférence, mais Armin lui avait déjà fait la remarque qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu reluquer des filles dans la rue ou même au lycée. Il avait même pensé à un asexuel, ce qui l'avait fait rire nerveusement, suivit d'un rougissement. Sa main gauche pouvait en témoigner, il n'était pas asexuel. Il rougit une fois de plus en y repensant.

Cela lui mérita un rire moqueur de la part de Jean, et ils se lancèrent à nouveau dans une dispute interminable. Mikasa soupira tandis que Connie et Sacha faisaient des paris pour savoir lequel des deux allait gagner, et même Marco paria, sans jamais dévoiler aux autres sur qui il avait misé. Cela fit sourire Eren qui mit lui-même un terme à la bagarre avant de se rasseoir, posant un regard sur son sac. Il avait hâte de rentrer chez lui pour redessiner chaque contour, chaque ombre qu'elle créerait et chaque arabesque dorée. Il sourit avant de reprendre le fil de la discussion.

* * *

Son appartement était étonnement grand pour un adolescent aussi fin qu'Eren. Quand on entrait, on tombait sur le salon au bout de la pièce, dont la partie droite était cachée par un mur – formant un couloir menant aux chambres – et la cuisine, plus dans le fond, était dissimulée derrière un pan de mur à angle droit sur lequel se trouvait une porte, la salle de bain. Entre cette porte et le mur où la porte de l'entrée était, on pouvait retrouver un porte manteau et un meuble à chaussures. Eren soupira en retrouvant le calme et la froideur de son appartement et enleva ses chaussures avant de les laisser dans l'entrée et d'aller dans le salon. Une table avec quatre chaises était face à lui et dans la partie masquée par le mur se trouvait une télé accrochée au mur ou un meuble noir renfermait sa console et quelques DVD. Une table basse était posée un peu plus loin, entourée par la TV donc, et deux fauteuils étaient disposés; l'un vers les baies vitrées du fond de la pièce et l'autre par le pan de mur. Un canapé beige, comme les autres meubles, faisait face à l'écran.

Il attrapa la télécommande posée sur la table basse et alluma la télé pour combler le silence pesant qu'il ressentait toujours quand il rentrait dans son appartement. Il délaissa le salon pour longer le couloir et passa la porte de sa chambre où trônait au milieu un lit double entouré d'une table de nuit posée vers la fenêtre au fond de la pièce et de son bureau, se trouvant contre l'angle du mur de la fenêtre, avec au-dessus une sorte de plaque était vissée au mur, exposant deux autres lampes. En face de son lit, dans le mur, se trouvait un placard où il rangeait ses affaires... Il posa son sac, attrapa sa nouvelle lampe et la posa près des autres. Pour le moment, il avait juste faim et donc, il prendrait le temps de s'en occuper après, ou bien demain, il ne savait pas encore.

Après avoir préparé rapidement un mélange de pomme de terre et de carottes qu'il avait fait cuire et revenir à la poêle, il s'installa sur l'îlot séparant la pièce à vivre et la cuisine et mangea tout en regardant la télé où seul les informations passaient. Il soupira et se leva pour prendre la télécommande et changea de chaîne jusqu'à tomber sur une diffusion de Futurama, bien mieux que Les Simpson, d'après lui. Il laissa son regard voguer jusque la fenêtre où des nuages gris défilaient doucement, poussés par l'air frais de l'extérieur. Il en avait vraiment mare de cette vie mais ne pouvait décidément pas en parler à son père, enfin, plutôt à son ''père''. Quant à ses amis, il ne voulait pas les inquiéter inutilement, il savait que Mikasa ou Armin seraient prêts à l'accueillir chez lui, leurs parents l'appréciaient fortement après tout, mais il ne voulait pas être un fardeau avec ses envies égoïstes. Même Jean – qui s'était émancipé dès qu'il en a eu l'occasion – lui aurait sûrement proposé de venir chez lui.

Mais il ne pouvait décidément pas, alors au lieu de se replonger dans ces stupides pensées, il posa dans l'évier ses couverts, son assiette et son verre au-dessus de la poêle, rangea les ustensiles de cuisine, la bouteille d'eau et passa un coup d'éponge sur la table avant d'aller se laver. Une bonne douche lui ferait du bien et il pourrait oublier cinq minutes la solitude stupide qui l'enveloppait chaque soir lorsqu'il se retrouvait seul, sur le canapé, emmitouflé dans son plaid.

Il avait d'ailleurs mit une enceinte dans sa salle de bain, pour couvrir le bruit, ou plutôt le manque de vie de l'habitacle, et il posa son téléphone dessus, et grâce à sa connexion Bluetooth, une musique s'éleva lentement dans la pièce. ''Once'' de Pearl James qui, il l'avouait, mettait une bonne minute avant de commencer. Mais la musique d'avant chantée était agréable et donnait un avant-goût de la suite, surprenant, faisant frissonner.

Autant frissonner que le contact de l'eau plutôt chaude contre ses épaules nouées, ou celui du gel douche froid contre sa peau brûlante qui lui fit fermer les yeux, et un soupir de suffisance passa l'entrave de ses lèvres. Il aimait prendre des douches, il se sentait mieux après, plus propre, et avec la musique et la caresse de ses doigts sur son épiderme délicat et halé, la sensation de solitude paraissait plus chaleureuse, moins frigide. Mais elle demeurait bien là malgré tout, dans le creux de son estomac et au plus profond de son esprit espiègle, adorant lui rappeler quand il se retrouvait seul dans son lit.

Il n'avait plus qu'une envie, c'était d'aller se coucher. Alors il éteignit l'enceinte, tout comme la télé qu'il avait laissée en fond et ferma les lumières avant de s'engouffrer dans le couloir et d'atteindre sa chambre. Il s'assit tout de même à son bureau, allumant une lampe posée dessus en complément de la lumière produite par ses volets encore ouverts et prit délicatement son acquisition de la journée, l'observant bien mieux que dans ce vieux magasin miteux à peine éclairé. Il ne savait même pas si de l'électricité pouvait émaner de cet endroit. Sans doute que non.

Il fronça les sourcils en voyant la poussière qu'il avait oubliée d'enlever et se leva pour aller chercher une serviette propre à la cuisine, oubliant sa fatigue. Eren n'était absolument pas maniaque, mais il se sentait mieux dans sa tête quand les choses étaient faites. Et puis de toute façon, qui allait le faire si ce n'était pas lui qui le faisait ? Il secoua sa tête à cette pensée et s'installa de nouveau sur sa chaise bleue à roulette, regardant attentivement la lampe. Il posa une main sur son menton avant de se dire qu'un simple coup de chiffon ne pourrait sans doute pas lui redonner toute la clarté dont elle pouvait faire preuve, mais que ça serait suffisant pour la décrasser un minimum. Il irait sans doute acheter les produits nécessaires demain, la rentrée étant un mercredi cette année-là.

Il commença par le dessous, une sorte d'ovale un peu creux tout aussi doré et frotta légèrement pour voir si elle ne se décapait pas. Ça serait bien trop dommage et il s'en voudrait réellement s'il l'abîmait aussi bêtement. Mais apparemment, rien ne sembla partir alors il frotta plus vigoureusement, laissant briller le métal après son passage. Il s'attaqua donc ensuite au bout, long et fin, l'entourant complétement du tissu avant de frotter aussi énergiquement, en faisant tout de même attention à ne rien casser. Sur le dessus se trouvait une sorte de bosse, un couvercle avec un embout en forme de A trônait dessus, et après être passé sur ça et sur la hanse vint le tour des côtés.

Eren avait déjà remarqué ces petits cercles plus clairs, comme des sortes de fenêtres, des pierres précieuses sans doute. Il passa un coup et vu que ce n'était pas suffisant pour qu'elles soient nettes et se promit de remédier à ça dès le lendemain, n'insistant pas sur cette partie. Il la retourna et balaya les sortes d'arabesque, insistant dans le creux de certaines avant de poser le chiffon ainsi que la lampe, sans pour autant faire de gestes brusques. Elle resterait là pour cette nuit, pour qu'il puisse se rappeler à faires quelques courses le lendemain. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'en avait pas vue et les produits avaient été jetés depuis longtemps d'ailleurs.

Il regarda la lampe, plutôt satisfait, et décida qu'il était temps pour lui d'aller se coucher. Il en avait vraiment besoin.

* * *

Le lendemain, après s'être couché plutôt tard, Eren ne se réveilla que vers treize heures et décida qu'il était trop tard pour qu'il avale quoique ça soit. Il avait pris cette habitude depuis un moment déjà, ayant souvent la flemme de faire à manger ou bien même de grignoter des cochonneries. De toute façon, il n'y en avait pas vraiment, il n'était pas fan du sucré, il préférait le salé. De plus, ses choix se reposaient sur des légumes puisqu'il était devenu végétarien depuis quelques années. Un adolescent de treize ans prenant conscience de ce qu'il mangeait ? C'était peu croyable, mais pas irréalisable, car Eren avait dû mûrir et se prendre en main très tôt. Et malgré la solitude, il était quelque peu content d'avoir eu cette indépendance qui lui avait permis de devenir plus fort mentalement.

Quand il y pensait, auparavant, il adorait la viande et en mangeait plus que de besoin. Mais depuis qu'il avait fait le lien entre ce qu'il avait dans son assiette et les quelques vaches qui broutaient à la sortie de la ville, il n'avait plus eu envie du tout d'en avaler et s'y était tenu depuis. Il trouvait ça horrible, et quant aux conditions dans lesquels ils étaient élevés, il ne préférait pas y penser à défaut de déprimer durant un long moment, lutant pour retenir ses larmes. Eren était sensible à tout ce qui touchait les animaux.

Il fit un brin de toilette avant de s'habiller rapidement et de filer au magasin le plus proche à vingt minutes en bus. Il emporta son sac de cours qui s'était transformé en sac de vacance, pratique pour y mettre les produits dont il aurait besoin. Il espérait juste que ça n'allait pas lui coûter une blinde, il commençait à sentir que son père n'était pas passé depuis un bon moment, son portefeuille s'allégeait de plus en plus. Il soupira.

/

Ça avait été rapide, il avait juste dû attendre la demie pour l'ouverture du magasin mais il avait rapidement trouvé, payé tout aussi vite avant de reprendre le bus pour rentrer à son appartement qui se trouvait au huitième étage d'un immeuble en comportant douze. C'était assez haut, surtout que l'ascenseur était soit à l'étage en dessous, soit à l'étage au-dessus, alors dans tous les cas, il devait monter ou descendre les marches. Et en bon flemmard, quand il partait, il prenait celui de l'étage en dessous, mais quand il revenait, il s'arrêtait un étage au-dessus. Il n'aimait vraiment pas monter les marches, il dérapait à chaque fois sur ses lacets défaits, c'était éreintant, mais il ne voulait pas se résigner à les faire, c'était trop embêtant quand il devait les enlever – ou les faire. –

Tout en refermant la porte à clef, il retourna dans sa chambre après s'être débarrassé de son manteau et de ses Docs, et s'installa encore une fois à son bureau, après avoir ouvert les volets ainsi que les fenêtres pour aérer et avoir refait prestement son lit. L'étoffe de la veille était resté sur le meuble, alors il sortit de son sac le nécessaire et en versa dessus, après avoir bataillé pour l'ouvrir. Délicatement, il frotta le bout contre le semblant de fenêtre et elle parut plus claire, plus net. Et en y regardant de plus près, il remarqua des formes à l'intérieur, pourtant, cette lampe devrait être vide non ? Le bijou devait sûrement être incrusté de l'intérieur, et alors, il ne pourrait pas le nettoyer complètement.

Il termina de nettoyer ce côté, puis repassa sur les autres côtés. Il n'avait pas frotté fort mais tout semblait avoir été enlevé. Elle resplendissait et semblait briller de mille feux, les formes dessinées semblaient prendre vie et la finesse des dessins rendaient le tout harmonieux. Il posa alors sa main près du A, le caressant des doigts avant de l'attraper. Lentement, il tenta de séparer le couvercle de la lampe mais en vain, il semblait comme soudé, ce qui n'était pas étonnant après tout. Il sourit doucement de sa bêtise et délaissa l'objet, décidant d'enfin manger, son ventre criant famine. Il était déjà quinze heure trente après tout.

Tandis qu'il s'apprêtait à mordre dans son sandwich œuf, crudités, mayonnaise, la sonnette retenti dans tout l'appartement, figeant Eren. Premièrement, personne ne venait jamais le voir, peu étaient ceux savant où il habitait. Deuxièmement, ça ne pouvait pas être son père, qui ne rentrait que tard le soir pour repartir alors qu'il était déjà en cours durant la période scolaire, et dormant beaucoup durant son temps libre, il partait pendant ce temps-là, laissant juste une enveloppe et, sans doute pour sa bonne conscience, faisant un peu de vaisselle.

Il se leva donc et ne fut plus surpris quand il aperçut Armin sur le pas de sa porte avec un sac à la main. Il le salua tout en se décalant et le laissa entrer, retournant à son quatre heures, lui en proposant, soldé par un refus de sa part. Il sourit doucement et le laissa s'installer à côté de lui.

« Comment tu vas, Eren ? » Celui-ci se tourna vers lui, ne comprenant pas vraiment pourquoi il posait la question alors qu'il savait parfaitement qu'il allait mentir et dire que tout allait bien. Il le fit donc. « Je vais bien, et toi ? »

« J'ai hâte d'être demain. » Il devait avouer que lui aussi. Il n'aimait pas tant que ça le lycée, bien qu'il s'en sortait quand même, mais le fait de ne pas se retrouver seul dans cet appartement lui plaisait vraiment. Au final, Armin était resté un bon moment, ayant apporté à manger pour le soir et donc, était repartit juste après. Le ciel était en lumineux, un bleu contraire à la veille semblait avoir pris possession du ciel.

Il était un peu fatigué, mais en voyant son bureau où étaient posés plusieurs pots à crayons dans lesquels se trouvaient des crayons de couleurs, des feutres, des craies grasses et des pinceaux, il se souvint de son envie de dessiner cette fameuse lampe et, après avoir sortis une feuille blanche de large format, prit un crayon à papier, une gomme et posa, un peu surélevée sur quelconques cahier son modèle et commença avec des traits doux et léger, histoire d'avoir le squelette de la lampe. Une fois dessiné, il se posa la question suivant. Lequel des deux côté allait-il représenter ? Il fronça les sourcils et opta pour celui avec les arabesques, reprenant son travail.

Au bout d'un moment, et après de nombreux coups de gomme, le dessin prenait forme et ressemblait de plus en plus à l'originale. Il observa plus attentivement quand vint le tour des dessins quand il remarqua un point noir sur l'une d'elle. Il s'empara de l'étoffe et, distraitement, frotta légèrement, ne faisant pas partir la tâche. Il frotta alors plus vigoureusement, et quand une fumée colorée s'échappa du bout de l'objet, il s'arrêta et resta coi face au spectacle qui se déroula devant lui. Ses yeux bleus et verts se posèrent sur la forme, ressemblant traits pour traits à un humain à travers l'épais brouillard. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, et sa bouche s'ouvrit légèrement et son cœur s'emballa. Il entendit soudain le timbre profond et grave d'une voix qui se grava dans son cerveau et ses poils s'hérissèrent :

« On va pas s'éterniser cent ans, gamin, t'as le droit à trois putains d'vœux, n'importe lesquels, pas un de plus ni un de moins, alors choisis bien. »

* * *

Yo ! Je suis de retour pour une nouvelle fanfiction.

Comme d'hab, on sait pas trop si c'est un chapitre ou un prologue, mais bon, on change pas une équipe qui fait match nul pas vrai ?Normalement, je ne devrais pas avoir de problème d'inspiration puisque j'ai à peu près toutes les idées de ce qui va se dérouler dans cette histoire, ainsi que le nombre de chapitre (environs, c'est pas une science exacte *clin d'oeil*). Seulement, j'ai souvent pas le temps et la flemme d'écrire les chapitres, alors motivez moi les gars!

Si ça vous a plu, laissez une review pour le dire, et si ça vous a pas plu, pareil, et si vous avez des questions, je réponds à tout le monde de toute façon.


	2. The Genius

Yo ~ Je me suis un peu réapproprié les caractéristiques des génies, mais comme ça je peux mener l'histoire où je veux, alors ça va non ?

* * *

Eren n'en croyait pas vraiment ses yeux, il avait dû sentir trop de produit par inadvertance, c'était ça pas vrai ? Un homme, – un petit homme – , n'avait pas pu sortir d'une lampe, pas vrai ? Il délirait, il devait aller se coucher, et demain, il rirait de cette idiotie sortie de son cerveau. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne croyait plus à toutes ces conneries de génie parce qu'autrement, pourquoi ceux dans les deux autres lampes n'étaient-ils pas apparut pour réaliser ses putains de souhaits ? Il délirait. Un claquement de langue le fit sortir de ses pensées, lui confirmant que non, ce n'était pas un délire mais bien la réalité.

« Euh… Est-ce que je peux avoir un temps de réflexion ? »

Il entendit le génie soupirer, puis le vit acquiescer. Il remit une mèche de cheveux noire un peu plus loin sur son front et il remarqua sa peau terriblement blanche, contrastant avec la couleur de ses yeux et de ses cheveux. Il était torse nu, habillé seulement d'un gilet sans manche ample de couleur violette avec les bords dorés. Son pantalon était beige, tirant vers le blanc et plutôt bouffie, se resserrant sur le milieu de ses mollets et à ses pieds, des babouches. Eren ne pouvait pas nier que cet homme était beau, d'une beauté pure de par sa peau, mais aussi intense, de par la façon dont ses yeux vous regardaient, vous sondaient. Et Eren se sentit tressaillir. Heureusement qu'il était bien assis et qu'il pouvait cacher son trouble par la surprise d'avoir fait sortir un génie de sa lampe.

« Bien, appelle-moi dès que tu as décidé. »

« Attendez ! » Il ne savait pas vraiment quelle force l'avait pris de l'empêcher de faire ce qu'il voulait, et l'aura noire qui émana du génie lui fit avaler difficilement sa salive. Mais il voulait savoir, parce qu'il l'intriguait fortement et qu'après tout, on ne voyait pas des génies sortir des lampes tous les jours. Et puis, il devait bien avoir une identité, non ? Il chercha rapidement quoi dire alors que son interlocuteur avait croisé ses bras sur son torse. « Je peux connaitre votre nom, non ? Vous avez bien un nom, n'est-ce pas ? » Il le vit tiquer et un regard méfiant se posa sur lui. Alors il continua. « Je m'appelle Eren. » Il se leva et se posta face à lui. Il aurait bien rit de leur différence de taille mais s'en dissuada bien rapidement quand il aperçut ses orbes grises ou un orage semblait s'acharner à l'intérieur. Puis, tout en semblant hésiter, il lâcha :

« Levi. » Eren était surpris mais essaya de le cacher vainement avant d'hocher la tête et de tendre la main vers lui. Ledit Levi le dévisagea et Eren pensa à se justifier.

« Je voudrais serrer la main à l'homme qui va exaucer mes vœux. »

Bien que rien ne fut vraiment présent sur son visage, Levi était surpris. Premièrement, il l'avait appelé « Homme. » Secondement, qui est aussi poli avec des gens comme lui ? Lui qui, jusque-là, n'avait été utilisé que pour les désirs immondes des autres humains ? Il se reprit très rapidement et refusa la main d'Eren par une tape, et après un regard noir, retourna dans sa lampe, laissant un Eren surprit. C'était louche, et il ne se laisserait pas avoir de toute façon. Mais juste avant de glisser à l'intérieur, il laissa tout de même une phrase passer l'entrave de ses lèvres.

« Et vire moi cet air stupide de ton visage. »

Ainsi il disparut dans un second nuage.

* * *

Le lendemain, son réveil avait sonné tôt, trop tôt pour quelqu'un d'habitué à se lever à des midis passés et de se coucher à pas d'heures. Alors difficilement, il passa une main en dehors de sa couverture et l'abatis sur son téléphone qu'il amena à son visage afin d'éteindre l'alarme. La veille, il avait oublié de fermer ses volets et la lumière filtrait déjà, le faisant gémir de désagrément. Puis, il prit deux minutes avant de repenser à sa soirée, de se mettre à rire et de penser tout haut.

« Wah. Ce rêve était dingue. » Il rit nerveusement, d'autant plus quand il vit un nuage de fumée s'échapper de la lampe, laissant apparaitre une forme humaine : Levi.

« Putain de gamin. » Il se frotta un œil avant de lancer un regard noir à Eren. « Au lieu de raconter de la merde, donne-moi quelque chose à manger, j'ai la dalle. »

Eren resta comme deux ronds de flan, ne s'attendant absolument pas à voir débarquer le génie qu'il avait invoqué la veille (sans faire exprès d'ailleurs), et paniqua légèrement. Et devant son air passablement surpris, ou totalement surpris, en fait, Levi l'appela en claquant des doigts.

« Oh ! Oh ! Eh, on débloque, morveux? »

Eren le regarda, referma sa bouche et sembla reprendre contact avec le monde actuel, se reprenant difficilement. Levi soupira et s'installa sur sa chaise de bureau, arrachant un sourire Eren quand celle-ci partit en arrière. Levi se reprit bien vite et croisa les jambes, ainsi que ses bras et fronça les sourcils.

« Je vais t'expliquer les conséquences de cette lampe, puisque t'as l'air un peu con, quand même. » Il replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille avant de reprendre, ne laissant pas Eren rétorquer. « Je ne suis plus humain, mais cela n'empêche que j'en ai toutes les caractéristiques. Et comme tout humain, j'ai besoin d'être nourris, mais pas comme un putain de chien. » Il leva un doigt devant le visage d'Eren en signe de prévention, ayant remarqué l'illumination d'Eren, et avait tapé dans le mile, étonnement. « En frottant ma lampe, tu m'as invoqué, d'ailleurs, t'as bien dû y aller comme un bourrin pour y arriver m'enfin, par ce fait, tu as réveillé tous mes organes vitaux, bien joué. » Le sarcasme clairement présent dans sa voix n'envisageait rien de bon et Eren regretta presque son goût pour les objets anciens. Presque.

« Alors, ça veut dire qu'on va devoir... Cohabiter ? »

Décidemment, ce gamin était un livre ouvert. Il voyait, sur son visage, une certaine joie s'installer lentement, et ses yeux brillèrent bien plus, tirant un peu plus sur le bleu. A contrecœur, il hocha la tête, comme résigné avant d'ajouter :

« Tu seras un peu comme ma boniche personnelle. »

Quand Eren ne releva pas sa phrase, il eut la confirmation que ce gosse était vraiment seul. Il l'avait observé à travers les fenêtres de sa lampe après qu'il l'ait invoqué, et tout ce qui en était ressortis, c'était un réel intérêt pour la beauté de celle-ci ainsi qu'une grande tristesse. Il se reprit rapidement. Ce n'était pas son problème, pas tant que le gamin n'en faisait pas le vœu. Celui de ne plus être seul.

« Très bien ! Alors, euh, je suppose que je vais préparer un petit-déjeuner…. Si vous avez un organisme d'humain, vous mangez pareil non ? » Il leva un sourcil face au vouvoiement mais n'en prit pas compte plus que ça et se contenta d'hocher la tête. Eren se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine avant d'en sortir des ustensiles et de préparer la théière. Il n'avait que ça, pas de chocolat en poudre comme les enfants, pas non plus de céréales. Il n'avait que du thé et de simples gâteaux sans trop de calories. Il entendit Levi soupirer et sursauta en le trouvant derrière lui, à observer ce qu'il faisait. Quand il vit son regard face aux différents thés qu'il avait posé sur la table, il suppose qu'il n'aimait pas ça, mais quand il le vit prendre une boite et en sortir un sachet, il comprit que c'était un souffle de contentement, de soulagement peut-être ? Inconsciemment, il sourit et se retourna avant d'être prit sur le fait.

Il devait avouer que ça avait été légèrement gênant, en tous cas pour Eren qui n'arrêtait pas de gigoter sur sa chaise et changer ses coudes de position. Levi buvait calmement sa tasse qu'il semblait apprécier, et Eren regarda son propre récipient, attendant que l'eau soit moins chaude parce que ça brûlait foutrement et qu'il ne savait pas comment le génie pouvait boire ça aussi facilement. Puis, ses yeux se posèrent sur ses bras découverts où une légère chair de poule commençait à apparaitre et il comprit enfin comment il arrivait à boire si facilement. Levi avait froid. En même temps, au vu de sa tenue, il ne devait pas avoir tant chaud que ça, la pièce était chauffée, mais il fallait recouvrir une grande surface. Alors presque timidement, il osa engager la conversation.

« Mmh, vous semblez avoir froid, alors si vous voulez, je peux vous donner un sweet ou n'importe quoi.. » Il n'osait pas regarder sa réaction, parce qu'après tout, il avait refusé sa poignée de main et sa politesse. Il semblait se foutre des conventions et ne pas se gêner de profiter de la nourriture des gens alors...

« Porter les fringues d'un adolescent qui put la transpiration ? Non merci. Je préfère avoir froid. »

« Donc vous avez froid. » dit-il malicieusement tandis qu'il ignorait la première partie de sa phrase. Il sourit et se leva, fouillant de le placard en face de son lit pour attraper un plaid blanc qu'il rapporta à la cuisine, le posant plus loin sur la table pour ne pas le mettre trop près de la nourriture. Levi le regarda faire du coin de l'œil avant de dériver sur la couverture tandis qu'Eren retournait s'asseoir à sa place.

« Tu sais qu'il me suffit de retourner dans ma lampe pour avoir presque tout le confort dont j'ai besoin. »

Sur le coup, Eren se sentit vraiment stupide et alors que Levi quittait la table tout en posant sa tasse près de l'évier, Eren s'insulta mentalement d'être si impulsif. Puis, il entendit un bruit étouffé derrière lui qui le fit se retourner légèrement. Le rictus de dégout qu'il perçut sur le visage de Levi ne lui dit rien qui vaille.

« Putain de gamin, c'est quoi cette vaisselle dégueulasse qui s'entasse ? Ça va puer si ça continue, je refuse de vivre dans un endroit aussi crade. »

Eren fronça les sourcils de mécontentement. Certes, hier, il n'avait pas eu la force de faire la vaisselle mais tout de même, elle ne datait que de l'avant-veille, et il semblait que ça soit déjà trop pour l'invité qui, avec dégout et un manque de gêne certain, se mit à ouvrir tous les placards présents.

« Non mais ça va, il n'y a que ça que j'ai pas eu le temps de faire. Le reste de l'appartement est propre, et si vous êtes pas content, vous pouvez toujours retourner dans votre lampe, non ? » Siffla-t-il. Et Levi se retourna vers lui avec une aura meurtrière avant de souffler par le nez. Après un rapide coup d'œil, Eren supposa qu'il devait avouer son tort, et que l'appartement n'était pas si sale que l'était les plats posés dans l'évier. Quand Eren le vit attraper une paire de gants jaune et le vit se mettre à la tâche, il ne se sentit aucunement coupable de lui rajouter une tasse. Il prit tout de même la seconde éponge et passa un coup sur la table avant de jeter les miettes ramassées dans sa main à la poubelle, sous le regard en coin de Levi.

En avisant l'heure, Eren se rendit compte qu'il allait finir par être en retard le premier jour s'il ne se dépêchait pas et après avoir fait un brin de toilette, s'être habillé et brossé les dents, il revint dans la cuisine où il avait laissé Levi. La vaisselle était faite et lui avait disparu, tout comme le plaid qui se trouvait sur la table auparavant. Il fronça les sourcils avant de se tourner vers le canapé où il remarqua son crâne avec ses cheveux noirs et les bouts du tissu qui dépassaient. Il sourit d'autant plus en se dirigeant vers lui.

Il se figea en le voyant sourire ainsi et fronça les sourcils de mécontentement.

« Enlève ce putain de sourire où c'est moi qui m'en charge. »

« ça a comme un goût de déjà vu non ? »

Sous le regard plus que noir du géni, Eren recula d'un pas et mis ses mains devant lui pour essayer de le calmer vainement en ajoutant : « Ok, ok, pardon ! » On pouvait clairement lire la crainte que Levi lui inspirait. Après tout, il n'avait pas l'air commode et il avait l'impression qu'il pouvait lui casser un bras avec un seule main. Mieux fallait-il ne pas trop le chercher au risque d'en ressortir à l'hôpital. Et l'hôpital, il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'y aller, surtout pour voir son père, il allait l'inquiéter pour rien et ce n'était absolument pas ce qu'il voulait.

« Je vous laisse l'appartement, je ne rentre que ce soir vers dix-sept ou dix-huit heures. Faites comme chez vous, je suppose … ? Et si vous entendez la porte avant quinze heure, rentrez dans votre lampe, d'accord ? » Levi fronça les sourcils mais hocha juste la tête, ne souhaitant qu'une chose: être seul. Eren tourna les talons, attrapa la sac qu'il avait posé dans l'entrée et s'abaissa pour enfiler ses Docs quand il entendit des pas feutrés derrière-lui. Il se retourna pour prendre son manteau, et avant qu'il ne claque la porte, Levi ajouta :

« Et arrêtes donc de me vouvoyer, putain de gamin, je suis pas un vieux sénile. »

Eren fronça encore les sourcils. « Alors, vous avez quel âge ? »

Levi ignora le fait qu'il n'ait pas nié son âge et balaya sa question d'un mouvement fluide, se retournant pour, sans doute, retourner sur le canapé. Eren secoua sa tête et ferma la porte à clef, dévalant les escaliers pour se rendre à l'étage du dessous pour prendre l'ascenseur tout en pensant que cette histoire était foutrement incroyable. Tout de même, il ne put empêcher un sourire venir barrer son visage en pensant à l'être plus petit d'une dizaine de centimètre que lui qui se trouvait sans doute dans son canapé. Malgré tout, ça allait être un sacré bordel, et il n'avait toujours pas réfléchit à son premier vœu.

C'était vrai ça, il n'avait aucune idée de quel vœu faire, surtout qu'il ne manquait de rien, à part une famille, mais il était persuadé que les pouvoirs de Levi étaient restreints, et que de toute façon, ça n'aurait que l'air d'être et qu'il ne ressentirait une chaleur que pour un certain temps. Ça serait sans doute trop facile, trop parfait, et il préférait être seul plutôt que de vivre dans le mensonge. Il sortit de l'ascenseur tout en pensant au fait qu'il devrait bien trouver quelque chose auprès de ses amis. Il leur poserait sans doute la question dans la journée. Pour l'instant il devait se concentrer sur le temps qu'il lui restait pour arriver au lycée ou bien il flânerait et serait inexorablement en retard. Et Jean se moquerait, lui prenant encore la tête. C'était hors de question.

Heureusement, une fois arrivé, il ne fut pas le dernier et il soupira discrètement de soulagement, sursautant quand Armin lui adressa la parole.

« Eren, bonjour. On a de la chance cette année ! »

En effet, Eren se retrouvait avec Armin, Sacha et Connie parce que l'un ne va pas sans l'autre et tout le monde le sait, mais aussi Jean, Ymir et Christa. Il n'y avait que deux classes de première S alors ils avaient une chance sur deux. Et ils en avaient eu, vraiment. Au loin, il vit Mikasa accompagnée d'Annie se diriger vers eux. Aussitôt, les yeux d'Armin se mirent à briller légèrement, se tournant complètement vers elles.

Ils se saluèrent avant de monter en classe, se réjouissant quand on leur annonça qu'ils auraient une partie de l'après-midi de libre, devant s'occuper des secondes ayant fait leur rentrée la veille. Et dire qu'il y avait quelques mois, ils étaient encore en seconde… De toute façon, cette année allait se passer comme la précédente et il serait toujours aussi déprimé de devoir rentrer chez lui. Eren secoua sa tête quand une pensée traversa de nouveau son esprit. Après tout, il n'était plus vraiment seul pour l'instant, pas vrai ? Il savait que dès qu'il aurait fait ses vœux, il ne verrait plus Levi et donc redeviendrait seul. Il se mordit la lèvre en pensant que son premier vœu n'était toujours pas trouvé.

* * *

« Si vous pouviez faire un vœu, n'importe lequel, ça serait quoi ? » Tous le regardèrent avant de froncer les sourcils tout en réfléchissant à une réponse. La première à se prononcer fut Sasha. Pourquoi n'était-il pas étonné ?

« Des buffets à volonté, partout. » Connie acquiesça vigoureusement, avant de taper dans la main de son amie et de rajouter.

« Autant pouvoir avoir de la nourriture gratuitement. »

« Limite, si ton père tient un restaurant, c'est pas bien compliqué. » Fit Annie, et Armin hocha la tête de bas en haut.

« Je pense que si je pouvais faire un vœu, un seul, ça serait de toujours pouvoir te protéger, Eren. » Le nommé se tourna vers sa sœur et l'enlaça gentiment alors qu'elle resta impassible, persuadée d'avoir eu le meilleur des vœux. Il embrassa encore une fois son front avant de la relâcher et de se tourner vers les autres.

Ymir décida que pour elle, ça serait de rester avec la personne qu'on aime à jamais. Christa avait rougie légèrement, et elle aurait souhaité la simple paix entre toutes les personnes en conflit. La connaissant, Eren savait que Christa n'était pas assez présomptueuse pour vouloir être la cause de la paix dans le monde, plutôt que si deux personnes s'aimant s'étaient disputées, et bien qu'elles se réconcilies, tout simplement. Il la trouvait adorable, mais il s'abstint de tout commentaire, Ymir le tuerait si elle savait qu'il l'avait pensé.

Armin, lui, préférait demander les clefs d'une immense bibliothèque dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler, et Annie avait à son tour hoché la tête. Eren était presque blasé de cette proximité entre ces deux-là qui durait déjà depuis un moment. Depuis le début, Jean n'avait pas ouvert la bouche, ce qui étonna fort le brun. Il se tourna vers lui et fut surpris en le voyant les joues légèrement rougies, le regard fuyant, ou plutôt, ne cessant de jeter des coups d'œil vers sa sœur de cœur. Alors c'était ainsi ? Un sourire sadique naquit sur ses lèvres. Malgré qu'ils soient amis, ils étaient avant tout ennemis, et Eren adorait gagner leurs batailles.

Tandis que Marco exprimait son vœu, Eren passa innocemment son bras sur le dossier de la banquette où il était assis avec Mikasa, dans leur café habituel. Jean, qui était en face d'eux ne put rater ce geste et ses sourcils se froncèrent d'autant plus quand Mikasa s'approcha un peu plus de lui. Il sentait déjà la rage et la colère émaner de son rival et un sourire supérieur barra sa face en deux.

« Et toi Jean ? »

« Que tu crèves, enfoiré. »

Il ne put s'en empêcher et il éclata de rire. Le fou-rire qui le prit ne voulut pas partir avant au moins cinq bonnes minutes, vite accompagné de celui de Sasha et de Connie, puis Ymir s'ajouta. La bonne humeur était présente et elle lui faisait, pour un temps du moins, oublier à quel point l'endroit dans lequel il allait devoir retourner était vide et froid. Il se calma doucement et Christa se tourna vers lui.

« Et toi Eren, quel serait ton vœu ? »

« Moi ? Je souhaiterai que tous vos vœux se réalisent. »

* * *

Quand il ouvrit la porte de son appartement, un calme plat régnait. Le silence était tellement présent qu'il se demanda s'il n'avait pas imaginé cette rencontre avec ce génie de la lampe. Franchement ? Il se déchaussa et enleva son manteau et doucement, se dirigea vers le salon, essayant de distinguer une forme sur le canapé. Seul restait le plaid posé au bout, bien replié, alors il retourna vers sa chambre pour poser son sac. Les volets étaient ouverts, tout comme les rideaux et son lit était refait. Sa lampe n'avait pas bougé de place et son dessin était toujours posé sur son bureau. Il s'approcha alors, attrapant doucement son modèle avant de le reposer sur la pile de cahier pour qu'il soit surélevé.

Il posa sa veste sur le dossier de sa chaise, parce que pour un mois de Septembre il faisait plutôt froid, et attrapa ses craies grasses. Tout en redéfinissant les couleurs de la lampe sur sa feuille, il se demanda si Levi était à l'intérieur. Etait-ce simplement l'intérieur basique d'une tasse ? Ou bien était-ce aménagé ? Il aurait bien aimé voir l'intérieur ou même lui poser la question, mais vu son ton froid et son caractère, il n'était pas sûr que ça soit une bonne idée. Et puis il l'avait dit lui-même il avait tout le confort dont il avait besoin à l'intérieur. Mais les génies et les Humains avaient-ils les mêmes besoins de confort ? En tous les cas, il devait réapparaitre à l'heure du dîner et alors, peut-être s'essayerait-il à lui parler.

Et puis il avait aussi décidé de son premier vœu. Cette discussion au café lui avait ouvert les yeux sur ce qu'il voulait vraiment et il comptait bien remplir cette mission. Sauf pour Jean, parce que bordel, il n'avait pas envie de mourir non plus, quitte à l'énerver. Mais il devait encore attendre avant de formuler sa requête. Premièrement, il ne savait pas si c'était possible, parce que son vœu réunissait _beaucoup_ de vœux. Il devait vraiment parler avec Levi, et cette pensée lui fit aussi plaisir que peur. Il avait besoin de parler, c'était vrai, il se retenait souvent, et puis, il n'avait personne avec qui échanger, et il s'était habitué, en fin de compte.

 _« Je sais que ça va être dur, mais je serais là, Eren. »_

Un rictus apparut au coin de sa bouche en repensant à ce souvenir. Foutue solitude qui lui faisait mal, foutu esprit qui lui envoyait ça dans la gueule _à ce moment_ , foutu voyage de merde, foutu père. Eren avait l'impression d'en avoir contre tout et tout le monde à cet instant, et rageusement, il reposa ses craies pour se diriger vers son armoire et prendre des vêtements de rechange, allant prendre une douche. Il mit son téléphone en Bluetooth et augmenta le plus possible le volume, s'arrachant les cordes vocales sur la musique Home de 3DG. Cette chanson lui ressemblait à quelques points prêts à cette chanson. Lui aussi était seul, lui aussi voulait quitter cet appartement pour aller fonder une famille ailleurs. Tout ce qu'il voulait était une famille, et dans un sens, il enviait quelque peu Mikasa et Armin, ne comprenant pas du tout Jean qui lui avait quitté le cocon familial.

Quand il sortit enfin de la salle de bain, il remarqua que Levi s'était planté devant lui, les sourcils froncés et levant légèrement dû aux quelques centimètres qui les séparaient. Ça devait être dur, la vie de nain.

« Eh, morveux, t'es pas tout seul ici alors évite de mettre ta musique de sauvage à fond. »

Peut-être aurait-il dû être vexé, offensé, mais ça lui passa par-dessus la tête. Il n'avait retenu que la première partie et un sourire bien trop grand naquit sur son visage, faisant hausser un sourcil à Levi alors qu'il croisait mieux ses bras sur son torse. Il passa alors à côté de lui, se dirigeant dans la cuisine pour commencer à faire à manger. Puis, la voix de Levi retentit de nouveau.

« Putain mais c'est quoi ce bordel dans la salle de bain ?! »

Bon, il avait, peut-être, par inadvertance, laisser trainer ses affaires au sol, et puis, sans faire exprès, oublier de rincer la douche après son passage ou encore, laisser sa serviette humide trainer sur le lavabo… Mais ses idées étaient trop noires pour qu'il s'en préoccupe, jusqu'à maintenant. Un rire nerveux sortit de sa gorge sans même qu'il ne puisse l'empêcher et il frotta frénétiquement sa nuque. Il entendit Levi soupirer avant de faire demi-tour. Il souffla de soulagement, retourna cuisiner et n'ayant vraiment pas envie de se prendre la tête, fit un plat de pâtes avec une sauce blanche simple. Il espérait juste que Levi ne lui demande pas de viande, il n'y en avait pas à l'appartement et il ne comptait absolument pas en acheter.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'Eren avait préparé la table et que les pâtes terminaient de cuire doucement et que la sauce reposait dans la casserole, Levi réapparut devant lui, toujours habillé comme le matin. Il avait bien l'impression que Levi était un maniaque pur et dur, et il ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait rester habillé ainsi, portant les mêmes vêtements encore et encore, parce que depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré – bon, ça ne faisait que trois jours tout au plus – il ne l'avait jamais vu changer d'habits. Et pour un maniaque de l'hygiène, plus d'une journée devait déjà être insupportable.

Levi s'arrêta à l'entrée de la cuisine, ou plutôt à la démarcation entre celle-ci et le salon, ses bras éternellement croisés sur son torse. En voyant son air désintéressé, même pas contrarié, Eren se demanda s'il pouvait essayer d'entamer une quelconque conversation, mais se ravisa en voyant l'expression de dégout pointant sur le visage de Levi. Il soupira discrètement, s'installant à la table tout en posant les deux casseroles dessus, l'invitant à en faire de même. Il hésita avant de prendre place et de se servir. Il l'observa faire et, en voyant qu'il menait une première bouchée à sa bouche, ses yeux brillèrent tout en tirant légèrement vers le vert. L'expression surprise de Levi et le fait qu'il reprenne une autre bouchée, presque précipitamment, le fit rire franchement, lui valant un regard noir qui lui glaça le sang. Il imita Levi et au fil du repas, un silence agréable s'installa, faisant prendre confiance un peu plus à Eren.

« Je sais que vou- tu m'as brièvement expliqué mais j'ai quelques questions sur tout ça. » Il s'était reprit de justesse en voyant le regard noir de Levi.

« Je t'écoutes. » Peut-être était-il un bon génie, en fin de compte.

« Mmh, concernant les vœux, si on fait un vœu pour réaliser le vœu des autres, ça fonctionne ou bien ? Et puis, jusqu'où s'étant ton pouvoir ? »

Levi le dévisagea quelque peu avant de répondre tout en posant ses couverts sur la table. « C'est possible. Seulement, je ne peux pas les réaliser, je peux juste envoyer une sorte d'aide pour qu'ils puissent le réaliser plus facilement. » Il secoua la tête. « Comme tu le vois, je n'ai pas tous les pouvoirs. Je ne peux pas ramener les morts à la vie, ni aller dans le futur ou le passé. Pour le retour dans le passé, je peux juste montrer des souvenirs, mais il ne vaut mieux pas jouer avec l'espace-temps, c'est dangereux. »

« Et, tu peux utiliser la magie sur toi-même ? Je veux dire, est-ce que tu peux faire des vœux pour toi, toi aussi ? »

« Non. Je ne suis bon qu'à réaliser ceux des autres. » Ses petits yeux gris se firent encore plus sombre et d'où il était, Eren put voir l'orage qui bataillait à l'intérieur. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils mais acquiesça doucement avant de débarrasser, tout en commençant à faire la vaisselle, laissant Levi déambuler à son bon vouloir. Il le vit jeter des coups d'œil pour voir si Eren l'observait mais celui-ci fit semblant d'être concentré sur sa tâche avant de se retourner de nouveau pour le voir s'enrouler dans le plaid laissé sur le canapé et de s'asseoir dessus. Eren fit du thé et l'apporta sur le table basse avant d'attraper la télécommande et de s'asseoir à son tour.

* * *

Il mentirait en disant que ça ne lui faisait pas de changement de vivre avec Levi. Cela faisait maintenant une bonne semaine qu'il avait acheté cette lampe et qu'un génie en était sorti. Et depuis, il avait découvert un petit homme – ouais parce que Levi faisait un mètre soixante, pas plus – grincheux, maniaque, plutôt disant et froid, mais il avait aperçu une certaine tristesse, une certaine haine, à l'intérieur de ses billes grises. Il semblait avoir un combat perpétuel, le genre de lutte qui empêche de dormir tant elle nous tourmente, ne nous lâchant plus jusqu'à ce que l'épuisement nous entraine, par chance, si chance il y avait. A part son prénom et les quelques modalités qui étaient encourues par la suite, Eren ne savait pas grand-chose – pour ne pas dire rien – de Levi et ça le frustrait. Il était perturbé, aussi, parce que le fait de vouloir savoir l'effrayait autant que ça l'intriguait. Le seul problème étant la barrière qu'avait mise Levi depuis la première fois où il avait repoussé sa main.

Eren aimait les dimanches. Déjà parce que le lendemain il retrouvait ses amis et donc quittait son ancienne solitude, il devait l'avouer, mais aussi parce qu'il n'avait rien à faire et qu'il pouvait trainer toute la journée soit dans son lit, soit dans la douche, soit dans le canapé, souvent occupé par Levi d'ailleurs. Il observait la télé, allumée ou pas, avec une certaine méfiance et il trouvait ça étrange comme comportement, comme si c'était l'une des premières fois qu'il en voyait une. Ça le fit sourire imperceptiblement alors qu'il changeait de chaine, toujours sous le regard de Levi.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as contre cette pauvre télévision à toujours la dévisager ? »

« Je ne la dévisage pas. »

« Et puis c'est quoi cette obsession à toujours vouloir la regarder ? On dirait que tu n'en a jamais vu de ta vie. » Eren se mit à rire et Levi le dévisagea, le faisant s'arrêter net. « Tu n'as jamais vu de télé de ta vie ?! » S'insurgea-t-il.

Levi se tourna trop brusquement vers Eren ce qui le fit sursauter.

« Bien sûr que si ! Mais à mon époque, elles n'étaient pas aussi grande et la qualité n'était pas non plus la même. » Grommela-t-il.

« Mais quel âge as-tu ? » Souffla Eren.

Il remarqua que Levi le regardait du coin de l'œil, le jaugeant craintivement. Et puis il reconcentra ses yeux sur l'écran où défilait un match de foot, pas des plus intéressant pour lui mais si le gamin voulait regarder, il n'allait pas non plus prendre cette machine noire pour changer. Au bout de quelques minutes de silence, Eren pensa qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse, mais Levi le surprit, de nouveau.

« J'ai trente ans. »

« Ah ? Tu ne les fais pas. »

Levi hocha la tête, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Et il ne comptait absolument pas dire ''merci.'' Déjà qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il passait autant de temps hors de sa lampe alors qu'habituellement, il se terrait à l'intérieur, ne sortant que quand il y était obligé. Reprenant bien vite son air quelque peu troublé, il se tourna vers Eren.

« Il serait peut-être temps de nettoyer l'appartement non ? La poussière commence à s'entasser. »

« Dit-il alors qu'il porte les même vêtements depuis plus d'une semaine. »

Il vit une veine apparaitre sur la tempe de Levi, et ferma les yeux tandis que son poing s'abattait douloureusement contre. Eren geignit sous le coup puis soupira. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il gaffait ainsi et que Levi le frappait.

« Si tu veux, je peux t'en prêter, après tout, c'est toi qui t'occupes la lessive alors ils doivent être propres maintenant… »

L'argument sembla fonctionner puisqu'il vit Levi détendre ses muscles, relâcher ses épaules et acquiescer d'un mouvement de tête significatif. Eren sourit et se leva, se dirigeant vers sa chambre, Levi sur les talons. Il ouvrit la porte de son armoire et prit un t-shirt taupe qu'il posa sur son lit, suivit d'un pantalon assez long – en tous cas, c'était sûr que Levi allait marcher dessus parce que, niveau carrure, ça allait aller, mais niveau longueur, il ne savait pas –. Les jambes de Levi n'étaient vraiment pas grandes. Il posa ensuite un caleçon par-dessus. Il vit Levi les dévisager avant d'enlever son gilet fin et alors qu'il allait faire glisser son pantalon, Eren l'arrêta.

« M-mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Vas te changer ailleurs ou attends que je sois sorti ! » Levi leva un sourcil, pensant plutôt qu'il n'hésiterait pas à le mater – après tout, c'était un adolescent pleins d'hormones –. Il ne pensait pas qu'Eren pouvait être aussi gêné alors qu'ils étaient tous deux des hommes, ils étaient faits pareil, alors il ne devait pas être aussi embarrassé par le geste. Il le vit sortir à grands pas et un sourire moqueur vint barrer son visage pâle. Il semblait vraiment être un bon garçon. Il devait avouer que cette dernière semaine, il avait profité que le gamin soit parti au lycée pour laver ses vêtement, restant seulement nu dans la salle de bain ou en empruntant quelques affaires à Eren à son insu, mais ça, il ne comptait pas lui avouer.

Il termina de se changer, mit de nouveau ses affaires au panier de linge sale et retourna s'installer sur le canapé. Eren devait avouer qu'ainsi, Levi était vraiment adorable, posé sous la couverture dans son tee-shirt trop grand dévoilant une épaule, ses clavicules marquées et ayant remonté quelque peu à cause de sa position semi allongée, il pouvait voir une partie de son ventre. Son pantalon était long et cachait ses petits pieds, tout comme les manches du haut cachait ses mains.

Il détourna rapidement le regard et se reconcentra sur la télévision avant qu'une sonnerie ne retentisse. Levi ne réagit pas, mais Eren paniqua légèrement, bénissant le fait qu'il ferme toujours sa porte à clef. Il se tourna vers lui et chuchota assez fort pour que lui entende, mais pas la personne derrière la porte.

« Levi, il faut que tu te caches le temps que je règle ça. Je n'attendais personne, c'est étrange. »

Un regard blasé et désintéressé le dévisagea mais il se leva tout de même, longeant le couloir pour rejoindre la chambre d'Eren où était sa lampe. Il préféra rentrer à l'intérieur pour l'instant plutôt que d'attendre dans la chambre, c'était risqué et puis, après tout, que pourrait-il faire dans cette chambre d'adolescent ? Il entendit des voix, légères, mais n'y prêta plus attention alors qu'il se faisait aspirer par le tuyau de l'objet.

Eren soupira tandis que Mikasa allait s'installer sur le canapé où était Levi à peine deux minutes plus tôt. Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait là, mais il ne s'en étonna pas. C'était fréquent qu'elle vienne sonner à sa porte quand elle ne savait pas quoi faire ou juste pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Mikasa savait qu'Eren était seul, elle savait ce qu'était le fait de perdre sa famille et de s'engouffrer dans la solitude. Mais la famille qui l'avait adoptée était des anges tombés du ciel, et jamais Eren ne les remercierait assez pour ce qu'ils faisaient pour sa meilleure amie. Ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps à bien y penser, les parents de Mikasa étant des amis de sa famille, ils se connaissaient depuis le berceau, tout comme avec Armin.

« Pourquoi tu nous a parlé de cette histoire de vœux, la semaine dernière ? »

Alors c'était ça ? C'était vrai qu'elle l'avait laissé mijoter toute la semaine en essayant de comprendre ce soudain intérêt envers ses amis. Il lui sourit, espérant la rassurer sans pour autant répondre, se reconcentrant sur la télévision. Il aimait cette fille d'un amour pur et sincère, sans arrière-pensées, et il lui souhaitait toutes les bonnes choses qu'il pouvait. Cela lui rappela son vœu, il était temps de le prononcer, et même si Levi paraissait s'accoutumer de plus en plus à cette vie, il savait qu'il voudrait partir un jour ou l'autre. Une certaine lueur d'incertitude brilla dans ses yeux bleus et son regard se perdit entre ses jambes et la table basse. Il vit d'ailleurs Mikasa baisser les yeux au même endroit que lui et elle fronça les sourcils, interrogative.

« Euh, Eren ? Pourquoi il y a deux tasses sur la table basse ? »

Il rit nerveusement, prétextant avoir oublié de ranger la première. Elle soupira avant de tenter de les prendre pour les emmener à la cuisine mais Eren l'intercepta. Si elle se rendait compte qu'elles étaient toutes les deux chaudes, mais bien vides, elle allait poser encore plus de questions et ce n'était absolument pas ce qu'il voulait. Il lui fit un clin d'œil et passa un rapide coup d'eau dans le fond pour ne pas que le thé tâche et retourna sur le canapé où sa sœur de cœur vint se coller contre lui, soufflant de bien-être. Ils avaient toujours eu l'habitude d'être proches ainsi depuis qu'ils étaient enfants, ce qui pouvait porter à confusion. Et ni l'un ni l'autre ne remarqua Levi dans l'encadrement de la porte – qui n'existait plus d'ailleurs –.

* * *

J'ai l'impression qu'il se passe beaucoup de choses dans les chapitres, mais je suppose que c'est parce qu'ils sont plutôt longs et que j'ai carrément la flemme de faire des longs pavés remplis des sentiments des personnages ou je sais pas quoi. _Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé._

Dans cette fiction, plusieurs habitudes/coutumes des personnages seront inspirées de moi, **essayez de les trouver, ça serait marrant, je pense.**

Oh, et hier c'était mon anniversaire, j'ai enfin 17 ans ! Et vous, vous êtes nés quand ?


	3. The Bath

Le lundi matin n'avait pas été dur contrairement aux autres, puisqu'ayant passé son dimanche à ne rien faire et s'étant couché tôt, Eren s'était réveillé avant l'alarme de son portable et l'avait d'ailleurs coupée pour ne pas réveiller Levi, aussi moqueur et désagréable fut-il. Il s'en voudrait si par sa faute le génie ne dormait pas assez, bien qu'il puisse récupérer dans la journée mais en voyant le style de l'homme, ce n'était sans doute pas dans ses habitudes. Enfin, après tout, il ne savait pas. Il se leva alors sans faire de bruit et se prépara tranquillement, déjeunant et s'habillant avant de partir au lycée et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir, il entendit des pas derrière lui. Il se retourna, entendant un « bonjour » marmonné auquel Eren répondit, plutôt étonné. Le génie se dirigea vers la cuisine pour déjeuner et Eren le suivit.

« Tu as bien dormit ? »

Levi s'arrêta dans son geste, sur le point de mettre de l'eau dans la cafetière et se retourna vers Eren, très peu habitué à ce genre d'attention. Puis, il se souvint que le brun ne pouvait rien en savoir et reprit son geste. Dans sa lampe, il avait tout le confort dont il avait besoin, à part un lit. Il avait des fauteuils, canapés, un nombre incalculable de coussins, une table basse et des tissus étaient accrochés de part et d'autres dans la pièce, mais pas un seul lit. Ah, il n'avait pas de plaid blanc non plus. Au début, il avait essayé de s'y faire, mais rien ne valait le confort d'un lit. Mais ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il comptait avouer à Eren qu'il enviait sa possession d'un tel objet. Surtout que les matelas de cette époque semblaient devenus très confortables.

« Tu as choisi tes vœux, morveux ? Qu'en en finisse. »

Eren se pinça les lèvres, irrité. S'il demandait tous les vœux qu'il souhaitait, alors Levi s'en irait, pas vrai ? Et alors, Eren se retrouverait à nouveau seul. Et il n'en avait pas envie du tout, surtout qu'il commençait à s'habituer à cet homme grincheux mais efficace quand il s'agissait du ménage. Il avait sans doute d'autres qualités, mais Eren ne connaissait pas encore assez bien Levi pour les définir. Et Dieu savait qu'il avait envie de les découvrir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu feras quand j'aurais fait mes trois vœux ? »

Levi le regarda quelques secondes.

« ça te regarde ? »

« Euh, oui, enfin, je suppose, comme tu vis chez moi, eh bien c'est normal que je m'inquiète de ça, non ? » Eren s'approcha de quelques pas et se posta devant Levi qui semblait hésiter à répondre. Après tout, où irait-il une fois que ses vœux seraient exaucés ? Eren refusait de le laisser seul, ou de revendre sa lampe à quelqu'un d'autre. Levi posa la cafetière sur son socle afin de faire chauffer l'eau.

« Les génies ne sont pas des Humains. Si leur lampe n'est pas sollicitée et que tous les vœux du contrat ont été exaucés, alors le corps du génie se met au repos jusqu'au prochain propriétaire, puisqu'une personne ayant déjà fait un contrat avec le génie ne peut en faire d'autres. En d'autres mots, nos organes s'arrêtent et tout se fige. On ne vit qu'en étant en contact avec un être vivant. »

« Mais, quand vous êtes au ''repos'', c'est comme quand vous dormez ? Et puis, c'est comment à l'intérieur ? »

Levi soupira. Etait-il prêt à expliquer ça à un gosse ?

« Non. Quand mon corps est au repos, je suis conscient, mais je ne peux pas bouger. Je ressens le froid, le chaud et je ne peux pas mourir. C'est pire qu'un ennuie constant. »

« Wha, mais c'est horrible ! » Eren s'insurgea, tout en attrapant le bras de Levi. « Tu as dû te sentir si seul ! »

Pour Levi, c'en fut trop. Il arracha son bras de l'emprise d'Eren et se retourna pour sortir les divers objets dont il aurait besoin pour déjeuner. Il n'avait pas besoin de la pitié d'un gosse, encore moins de compatie, et il ne voulait en aucun cas _attendrir_ qui que ça soit. Levi n'était pas comme ça, il ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait commencé à lui raconter tout ça. Ce stupide gamin le faisait parler sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte et c'était foutrement dangereux.

Eren se rappela les cours qu'il devait suivre dans moins de vingt minutes et n'ajouta rien, voyant bien qu'il avait touché un point sensible chez Levi. Mais maintenant qu'Eren l'avait trouvé, il comptait bien en profiter pour lui-même, pour sa propre solitude mais aussi pour combler celle que Levi avait dû ressentir durant tous ces moments de ''repos''. Ainsi, il se jura de ne jamais faire de troisièmes vœux sous peine d'envoyer lui-même Levi en enfer. Parce que cet état devait l'être, probablement.

* * *

Avant de pouvoir faire son premier vœu qu'il utiliserait pour ses amis, Eren devait régler une chose avec Jean. Certes, celui-ci avait prétendu le vouloir mort, mais il savait très bien que Jean n'était que gêné à ce moment. De plus, il ne voulait pas souhaiter que ses sentiments pour Mikasa soient réciproques parce qu'après tout, forcer l'amour était la pire chose qu'il pouvait lui souhaiter. Alors il avait beau se creuser la tête, il ne trouvait jamais quelque chose qui pourrait être aidé par ce vœu. Et ça l'énervait, parce qu'il ne devait pas faire attendre plus longtemps Levi sous peine qu'il ne s'énerve encore plus et que sa patience s'effrite d'autant plus.

Il trouva sa chance de le questionner quand, en accompagnement personnalisé, ils étaient seulement eux deux en classe, les autres n'ayant pas la même matière pour l'aide. Assis l'uns à côté de l'autre au fond de la classe près de la fenêtre, Eren se tortillait sur sa chaise sans jamais savoir comment aborder le sujet sans paraitre suspect, voire bizarre. Mais il n'avait aucune façon délicate d'aborder le sujet, alors après tout, tant pis.

« Est-ce que la chose que tu souhaiterai le plus au monde ne serait pas Mikasa, par hasard ? »

Il entendit Jean s'étouffer, étouffer un juron avant de se tourner vers Eren, le regard meurtrier et les joues légèrement rouges.

« Qu'est-ce que tu dis, connard ?! » Chuchota-t-il assez fort pour qu'Eren l'entende.

« Arrêtes ça, tête de bite. Tout le monde a grillé tes sentiments, sans doute même Mikasa elle-même. Mais à part ça, qu'est-ce que tu voudrais le plus au monde ? »

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent pendant lesquelles ni lui ni Jean ne parla, sans doute réfléchissait-il.

« J'sais pas. » Eren soupira. « Sans doute quelque chose d'hyper niais comme la santé de mes proches et leur bonheur, qu'ils ne se sentent jamais seuls, peut-être. »

Eren acquiesça. Même si cela semblait bateau comme réponse, elle satisfaisait Eren qui n'était personne pour juger les envies de ses amis. Ou même de ceux qui n'étaient pas ses amis, en fait. Le cours se termina sans qu'aucun des deux ne parle et Eren sortit de la salle sans regarder qui que ça soit. Il allait enfin faire part à Levi de son vœu, ainsi il serait peut-être moins sur les nerfs.

/

Ce soir-là, il rentra plutôt rapidement chez lui sans passer par leur café habituel où ils se retrouvaient presque tous les soirs et descendit les marches du neuvième étage rapidement. Il enfonça sa clef dans la serrure et quand il voulut tourner, celle-ci était déjà déverrouillée. Ainsi, il devina que son père devait être rentré, prêt à faire un peu de vaisselle et à déposer une enveloppe d'argent sur la table.

En entrant à l'intérieur, il ne vit personne. Il se déchaussa rapidement, enlevant son manteau et son écharpe avant d'aller dans sa chambre déposer son sac et, éventuellement, parler à Levi qui devait être dans sa lampe à ce moment précis. Il ferma sa porte, s'approcha de son bureau et s'y installa avant de regarder attentivement l'objet et de coller sa bouche assez près.

« Je sais pas si tu m'entends, mais, tu as dû être surpris en découvrant que je n'étais pas seul dans cet appartement. Enfin, la plupart du temps j'y suis mais mon père passe en coup de vent, j'espère qu'il ne t'as pas vu, j'aurais du mal à expliquer à un urgentiste la magie, la lampe, et tout ça. Ne t'inquiète pas, il devrait bientôt partir. » Il la reposa doucement sur l'étagère et décida de manger un morceau, et, d'éventuellement – une fois de plus – échanger quelques mots avec son géniteur.

Ce n'était pas qu'il le détestait ou quoique ça soit, c'était juste qu'ils étaient moins proches, ou du moins, plus distant l'un envers l'autre. Après la mort de sa mère, son père l'avait beaucoup délaissé et s'était enfoncé dans son travail sans se préoccuper plus d'Eren. Lui, il avait énormément pleuré. Il avait tellement pleuré qu'il avait l'impression que rien d'autre n'aurait pu lui faire verser autant de larmes un jour. Et ce jour ne s'était toujours pas montré d'ailleurs, il n'avait jamais sangloté aussi intensément, et il en était plutôt content. Pleurer lui donnait l'impression d'être faible. Il ne voulait, non, il ne pouvait pas être faible.

Il entendit du bruit dans la cuisine et quand il arriva à la séparation des deux pièces, son père était en train de préparer ce qui sembla être le dîner, à la vue des légumes épluchés (et seulement des légumes). Il tira une chaise pour s'assoir sur l'un des tabourets de la table et son père se retourna.

« Ah, bonjour, Eren. »

« Mmh, bonjour, papa. » Parce que oui, il se donnait encore le droit de l'appeler comme ça. C'était son père après tout et il n'en avait qu'un, même si ce n'était pas le meilleur.

« Il n'y a toujours pas de viande à ce que je vois. »

« Si tu veux en manger quand tu rentres, passe t'en acheter, ce n'est pas moi qui le ferait. »

Son père sembla contrarié, cherchant visiblement seulement à engager une discussion. Il ne fit pas plus d'efforts et retourna à sa cuisine, laissant cuire les légumes doucement dans la poêle, sans plus parler de tout le repas. Entre temps, Eren s'était lavé et changé, pour ne plus avoir à supporter ce silence gênant, en tous points différents de celui qui s'installait entre Levi et lui. D'ailleurs, il allait avoir faim quand il sortirait de sa lampe, et il ne pouvait pas le laisser s'affamer, les ''repos'' qu'il avait déjà subi étaient déjà bien suffisants.

Le repas se déroula dans le silence et Eren mangea plus lentement qu'habituellement. Non pas pour rester plus avec son géniteur, mais bien pour pouvoir prendre une assiette et la remplir pour la donner à Levi. Quand Grisha eut terminé et qu'il s'apprêta à faire la vaisselle, Eren l'en empêcha, lui disant d'aller se prendre un bain ou d'aller se reposer – peu importait – et de le laisser s'en charger. Il leva un sourcil et quitta sans plus de cérémonie la pièce avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Eren termina son plat plus rapidement, posa son assiette dans l'évier avant d'en sortir une nouvelle et de la remplir, la plaçant dans le micro-onde sans pour autant l'allumer. Il nettoya la vaisselle, de nouveau avec une vitesse réduite et quand il eut finit, son père sortit de la salle d'eau en même que lui.

« Je me fais un thé, tu en veux ? »

« Non merci. », puis, il ajouta, « bonne nuit » et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

A ce moment, Eren prit des couverts, chauffa brièvement le plat et remplit une tasse d'eau et alla déjà le déposer dans sa chambre avec les couverts. Il revint ensuite chercher l'assiette et tout en fermant à clé sa porte, il posa le tout sur son bureau avant de prendre la lampe de Levi et de la frotter plus légèrement que la première fois sur le côté, lui faisant dégager une fumée épaisse et blanche.

« Bonsoir, gamin. »

« Bonsoir, Levi. » Eren sourit gentiment avant de reprendre, « Tiens, je t'ai apporté de quoi manger, je sais que dîner dans ma chambre doit être moins appréciable m'enfin. »

Levi ne répondit pas et s'installa afin de dîner. A vrai dire, il était étonné. Il ne l'avait pas précisé mais il n'était pas obligé de manger à chaque repas, même si son organisme était semblable à celui des Humains, puisque de toute façon, il ne pouvait pas mourir. Beaucoup des anciens propriétaires de sa lampe n'en n'avait rien eu à faire et il n'avait pas manger pendant un bon moment parfois. Il ne l'avouerait sans doute jamais à voix haute, mais Levi était touché de l'attention. Il ne posa pas de question, ne fit pas de réflexion, alors Eren ne parla pas non plus, le laissant tranquillement manger. Sa décision pouvait attendre la fin de son repas. Seulement, ce fut Levi qui entama la discussion après quelques minutes de silence supplémentaires.

« J'aimerais prendre une douche. »

« Tu n'as pas eu le temps, aujourd'hui ? »

« Non, ton père est arrivé juste après que j'ai terminé de laver l'appartement. J'ai pas eu le temps de me laver ou même d'aller pisser, et ça m'emmerde. »

« Mais, il est encore là et s'il se réveille et me trouve dans ma chambre pendant que la salle de bain est utilisée, ça sera trop louche… »

Après quelques secondes de silences, Levi répliqua : « Alors tu vas devoir attendre dans la salle de bain avec moi. » Il ne laissa pas Eren répondre que déjà, il se dirigeait avec ses couverts pour déverrouiller la porte, bien décidé à tout nettoyer avant d'aller prendre une douche quand Eren l'arrêta.

« Attends ! Vas aux toilettes pour l'instant pendant je m'occupes de ça. Dès que j'ai terminé tu pourras prendre une douche ou un bain ou tout c'que tu veux. »

Levi sembla accepter mais posa lui-même ce qu'il avait dans les mains dans l'évier avant de se diriger d'un pas souple et inaudible vers les toilettes.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, Levi était dans le bain – sans mousse ou bulle, d'ailleurs – et Eren était assis contre la baignoire, regardant vers la porte. Levi coupa l'eau, jugeant qu'elle était assez haute et un silence agréable s'installa (bien qu'Eren soit extrêmement gêné de la nudité du plus vieux qui lui ne semblait vraiment pas s'en soucier).

« Ah, j'ai trouvé ce que je voulais comme premier vœu. » Il entendit l'eau bouger, signifiant que Levi s'était un peu redressé, l'écoutant attentivement. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais réaliser les vœux d'Eren lui tenait plus à cœur que n'importe quels autres vœux qu'il avait pu exaucer dans sa vie de génie. C'était sans doute parce qu'Eren était un idiot. Un idiot naïf.

« Et c'est quoi ? »

Eren se tourna vers lui malgré la nudité de Levi et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Ils brillaient.

« Je veux que tous mes amis exaucent leurs rêves. »

Levi le regarda un instant. Ça se rapprochait du vœu dont ils avaient discuté cette autre fois, et dans son regard on pouvait voir toute l'affection qu'il témoignait à ses amis, autant par ses yeux que par le choix de ce souhait. La plupart des gens faisaient des vœux pour eux-mêmes, des choses très égoïstes ou souhaitait même le malheur des autres. Eren était pour lui une bouffée d'air frais.

« Tu te souviens que je peux seulement leur donner un coup de pouce, Eren ? »

Eren frissonna à l'emploi de son nom par cette voie si basse. Il hocha la tête avant de répondre.

« Ce sera suffisant. Je te suis déjà très reconnaissant d'être avec moi, Levi. » Les yeux de Levi s'écarquillèrent légèrement devant cet aveu et il se replaça correctement dans son bain, sans plus regarder Eren.

« Très bien. Premier vœu exaucé. »

« Quoi, juste comme ça ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Qu'il y aurait des flashs de lumière qui iraient jusque tes amis ou quelque chose du genre ? »

« Non... » A vrai dire, c'était exactement ce qu'il avait imaginé et se sentit bête, mais son cœur rata un battement quand il entendit Levi éclater de rire pendant quelques secondes, les coudes posés sur chaque rebord de la baignoire, la tête légèrement penchée en arrière, et il se dit que ce n'était pas si grave d'avoir l'air idiot s'il pouvait encore voir cette expression sur le visage de Levi.

* * *

Finalement, Levi avait dû se résigner à avouer à Eren qu'il avait vraiment besoin d'un lit, son dos étant en compote. Il ne supportait plus de dormir dans ce canapé aussi confortable soit-il, et Eren l'avait regardé en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je croyais que tu avais tout le confort dont tu avais besoin dans ta lampe ? »

Levi tiqua.

« Oui, j'ai _tout_ le confort dont j'ai besoin, sauf un putain de lit. Et puis j'ai froid, ce n'est qu'une lampe et elle n'est pas chauffée.»

Eren acquiesça de la tête avant de réaliser subitement ce que cela voulait dire.

« Qu- ? Tu veux mon lit ?! »

Levi soupira. Non, enfin si, mais il n'allait pas virer Eren de son pieu alors qu'il savait l'effet que ça faisait de dormir sur un putain de canapé de merde.

« A vrai dire, je voudrais juste la moitié. » Eren soupira et se cacha derrière sa tasse, les pommettes rosées. Il la posa calmement et posa son regard sur Levi qui n'avait pas l'air plus embarrassé que ça, comme habituellement.

« Est-ce que j'ai vraiment le choix ? »

« Est-ce que tu as vraiment envie que je sois encore plus énervé ? » Petit mouvement de tête de la part de l'interlocuteur. « Donc ce soir, on fait comme ça.»

« Mmh. » Il regarda sa montre, « Je dois y aller, à ce soir. »

Levi répondit par un « Bonne journée. » et Eren se stoppa à l'entrée de la pièce, se tournant vers Levi qui lui aussi s'était figé.

Eren ne fit pas de commentaire et se retourna, s'habillant avant de partir. Depuis quand était-ce devenu aussi familier entre eux ? Le fait était qu'ils avaient l'air de ressembler à une famille et cela avait le don de réchauffer le cœur d'Eren, appréciant d'avoir quelqu'un à retrouver le soir et de voir quelqu'un le matin, quand il se réveillait. Seulement, Eren savait que ce n'était pas la vie qu'aurait voulu Levi. Après tout, il ne pourrait pas le garder indéfiniment chez lui mais s'il ne demandait pas ses trois vœux, Levi ne pourrait pas partir. Alors il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il hésitait entre être égoïste un peu plus et profiter de cette douce chaleur qui s'installait lentement ou bien de libérer Levi de son contrat, laissant seulement le cours normal des choses reprendre son fil.

Mais il n'allait définitivement pas laisser Levi retourner dans cet état de repos, il s'en fit la promesse.

* * *

Bonjour bonjour. On avance, on avance, je vais essayer de ne pas faire avancer les choses trop rapidement mais je me connais, j'ai du mal à développer tout ça.

Dans ce chapitre on peut encore retrouver des habitudes de l'auteur qui sont cachées ahah.

J'sais, j'ai été longue à poster mais honnêtement j'avais, de 1, oublié et de 2, franchement la flemme d'allumer mon pc tout ça. Mais le chapitre est là ! Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé et **motivez -moi !**


	4. Closer

Mmh, je sais, j'ai pas assuré sur ce coup là. Mais je dois avouer que j'ai beaucoup de mal à écrire, j'ai le bac a la fin de l'année et je vous parle même pas des oraux (plus le taff à côté, putain). Et j'avoue que j'ai du mal à continuer. Je poste ce chapitre parce qu'il était écrit, je ne l'ai pas relu donc excusez-moi pour les fautes. Je vais essayer de m'y remettre, je promets rien, mais je suppose que dès que les vacances arriveront, ce sera beaucoup plus simple. Je sais que j'ai pas le droit de vous demander d'attendre aussi longtemps mais, voilà, si vous êtes patients, alors je reviendrais sans aucun doute.

Un énorme, énorme merci à ceux qui ont commenté malgré ce mois d'attente. J'vous fais pleins de bisous.

* * *

Le soir était venu beaucoup trop rapidement au goût d'Eren. Il stressait légèrement, n'ayant dormit avec personne depuis l'école primaire. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de dormir avec qui que ce soit, préférant profiter de son lit double dans toute sa longueur sans contrainte de place. Après tout, si son lit était double, c'était bien pour qu'il en profite _pleinement_ non ?

Après avoir mangé, il avait rejoint le canapé et s'était installé auprès de Levi, éternellement emmitouflé dans son plaid blanc, et avait posé deux tasses devant eux. Le brun n'arrêtait pas de changer les chaines, au plus grand damne de Levi qui sentait sa patience s'effriter de minutes en minutes quand soudain, il posa la télécommande. Quand Levi posa son regard sur la télé, il vit qu'Eren avait opté pour Futurama, un dessin animé qu'il avait découvert en trainant devant la télévision après le ménage intensif de la maison. Il n'était pas spécialement fan, mais ce dessin animé l'avait bien occupé quand il attendait le retour d'Eren et qu'il n'avait aucune envie de retourner dans sa lampe. Parce qu'après tout, que pourrait-il bien faire de plus à l'intérieur ? Pas grand-chose.

Malgré tout, il sentait bien qu'Eren était nerveux, et ce depuis qu'il lui avait demandé de partager son lit. Etait-ce une bonne idée si cela angoissait autant le gamin ? Après tout, il vivait comme cela depuis longtemps, à essayer de dormir dans un fichu canapé couvert d'oreiller, avec des douleurs au dos et une fatigue de plus en plus grande. Il devait quand même avouer que ses nuits au sein des maisons des autres propriétaires ne furent pas longue, et qu'il avait passé plus de temps au repos qu'en vivant réellement. Malgré tout, les génies n'étaient pas des êtres supérieurs qui n'avaient aucuns problèmes, au contraire, ils étaient bien plus fragiles que ce que l'ont aurait pu penser, mais Eren l'ignorait et Levi ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Après tout, Levi n'avait jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de passer autant de temps hors de sa lampe.

En effet, les Humains qu'il avait servit auparavant ne se préoccupaient que de leurs souhaits, se hâtant pour obtenir gloire, beauté, argent, parfois même des femmes et autres convoitises qui avaient épuisé Levi. Il ne fallait pas juste claquer des doigts pour que les vœux se réalisent, contrairement à ce qu'il avait pu affirmer devant Eren, il fallait de la concentration (il n'y arrivait pas dès le premier coup, quand il était débutant, mais il avait rapidement réussit à contrôler ses pouvoirs, tout comme la fatigue qu'ils engendraient) et de l'énergie, surtout quand un bon nombre de personne était en jeu. Il allait s'occuper du premier vœu d'Eren dès qu'il serait seul, dans sa lampe si possible, afin de pouvoir récupérer sans inquiéter le brun. Chose qu'il n'avait pas pu faire le jour-même, Eren ayant commencé les cours assez tard et étant rentrer manger le midi, puisqu'il n'avait qu'une heure l'après-midi pour professeurs absents ou il ne savait quoi.

Mais toujours était-il que ce soir, il allait enfin pouvoir profiter du lit du gamin pour la nuit, et non pour faire une sieste imprévue. Le gamin stressait et ça se voyait nettement sur son visage, mais peut-être qu'ainsi, il se sentirait moins seul ? Après cette première nuit, peut-être qu'il ne serait plus aussi gêné qu'avant ? Cela faisait maintenant plus de deux semaines qu'il était arrivé dans cet appartement – et dans la vie d'Eren, en fait – et il avait l'impression qu'il était toujours aussi gêné par sa nudité, intimidé devant ses paroles et embarrassé sous son regard. Il soupira. Il n'était pas là pour faire ami-ami avec un gamin de dix-sept ans (avait-il dix-sept ans ? Il n'en savait rien, en fait) mais pour réaliser ses trois putains de souhaits avant de retourner en position de repos pendant il ne savait combien de temps. Rien qu'à cette pensé, son aura se fit plus sombre et une veine pointa sur sa tempe. Bordel, il avait vraiment envie que le gamin prenne son temps.

« Mmh, Levi, c'est terminé. Donc- euh, je vais aller me coucher… »

« Ah ? » il regarda l'heure affichée à l'horloge murale. Il était partit dans ses pensées pendant si longtemps ? Il se reprit, et acquiesça, suivant Eren après avoir replié le plaid et l'avoir rangé dans le tiroir. Il lui avait prêté des vêtements (bon, cela faisait maintenant presque deux semaines que Levi se perdait dans les vêtements d'Eren mais après tout, il n'avait pas l'air de s'en plaindre) et une fois face au lit, un malaise s'installa.

« Alors euh, mmh, je vais dormir de ce côté et- »

« Je prends le côté gauche. » Discrètement, Eren soupira de soulagement et sans discuter, il s'allongea du côté qui lui avait été attribué, et se mit au bord – sans non plus tomber ou avoir un bras dans le vide – . Nullement gêné, Levi fit de même, bien qu'il prit un peu plus de place vers le centre. Il était bien trop vieux pour ça, il avait vécu tellement d'années qu'il ne ressentait plus vraiment de gêne pour quoique ça soit. Mais il comprenait Eren, dans un sens.

Eren s'était réveillé grâce – à cause – de son réveil, tout comme Levi. Ils s'étaient réveillés dans la même position qu'au couché, et cela avait soulagé Eren, qui avait plutôt bien dormit malgré la place restreinte qui lui était maintenant accordée. Il n'était plus un enfant, il n'allait pas faire tout un foin parce que quelqu'un d'autre occupait son lit, et ce, pour une durée indéterminée ( qu'il espérait un peu plus longue chaque jour malgré tout). Il savait qu'il avait le pouvoir de mettre fin à ça, à cette cohabitation comme il pouvait la faire durer, encore et encore. Quoi qu'il en fut, il devait trouver une solution pour aider Levi.

Mais pour l'instant, il allait être en retard en cours s'il ne se dépêchait pas.

* * *

Une fois qu'il fut sûr que le jeune homme n'allait pas revenir d'ici au moins cinq bonnes heures, Levi se prépara, prit un douche, mangea son petit déjeuner et retourna dans sa lampe. Quand il fut à l'intérieur, il s'installa sur le tapis posé au sol, n'étant présent que pour ce genre d'utilisation. Et il ferma les yeux, se concentrant. Il s'attela à rassembler une grande partie de la magie présente en lui pour ce premier vœu et, quand il se sentit prêt, il fit claquer deux doigts et du vent vint soulever partiellement ses cheveux. Quand Levi rouvrit les yeux, ils avaient prit une teinte plus foncée mais plus brillante, et il soupira. Il était fatigué maintenant. Cette opération ne lui avait prit que trois, quatre secondes en tout mais s'occuper de sept, voire huit personnes, ce n'était pas donné à tout le monde.

Certes, il pouvait exaucer n'importe quel vœu, tant qu'on ne jouait pas avec la mort et l'espace temps, mais cela prenait de la magie et de l'énergie. Alors à présent, il allait se reposer, de sorte à ce que le morveux ne remarque rien de sa fatigue quand il rentrerait. Il sortit de sa lampe dans un nouveau nuage de fumée et s'installa sur le lit du plus jeune. A peine eut il posé sa tête sur l'oreiller qu'il fut drapé par un sommeil profond.

D'ailleurs, quand celui-ci rentra des cours vers dix-huit heures, Levi eut la surprise de le voir la mine sombre avec une jolie couleur bleue sur sa pommette. Levi fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant absolument pas comment il pouvait avoir cette marque juste en dessous de son œil. S'était-il fait frapper ?

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, gamin ? »

« Ah.. » Eren soupira. «C'est à cause de Jean. »

« Jean ? »

« Ouais, mon pote Jean. » Il s'assit sur le canapé, posant ses pieds déchaussés sur la table basse.

« Il t'a frappé ? » Eren soupira de nouveau en se tournant vers Levi. Il se figea en voyant l'aura sombre qui entourait le petit corps de Levi et paniqua à l'idée de l'avoir énervé.

« Euh- non ! Enfin, c'est de sa faute mais pas vraiment, en fait, on devait rentrer en cours et- et j'étais encore en retard alors comme il était le dernier à rentrer, eh bah il a lâché la porte et, putain, pourquoi ces foutues portes sont si lourdes ?! Donc j'ai pas fait attention et je me la suis prise en plein dans la pommette… »

En fait, il s'attendait à ce que Levi le traite d'idiot, de gosse imprudent, qu'il le regarde un peu dédaigneusement mais ce fut toute autre chose qui se produisit. Levi, assit tout à côté d'Eren, fut prit d'un rire moqueur, qui ne dura que quelques secondes cette fois encore, mais qui fut assez pour faire battre le cœur d'Eren. Déjà quand il avait entendu ce son si agréable dans la salle de bain, son cœur s'était emballé et sa respiration s'était stoppée. Finalement, il l'insulta gentiment quand même.

« Imbécile.» Eren sourit, montrant ses dents blanches.

« Mmh, je vais aller faire du thé, tu en veux ? » Il se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine, laissant Levi seul sur le fauteuil, les sourcils froncés.

Il devait avouer qu'il ne comprenait pas vraiment les réactions du gamin. On aurait dit une vierge effarouchée et il n'avait même pas posé la main sur lui pour une quelconque caresse et quand il l'insultait, celui-ci souriait. Non, il ne comprenait pas. Il souleva ses épaules et ne s'en préoccupa pas plus, après tout, il n'était pas là pour faire du babysitting mais pour réaliser ses souhaits. Il ne lui en restait que deux et Levi était curieux de savoir ce qu'il allait lui demander. En attendant, il allait juste apprécier sa boisson et se perdre devant un épisode de Futurama, emmitouflé dans son plaid blanc.

* * *

Finalement, dormir en compagnie de Levi n'était pas si contraignant. D'abord parce qu'il avait tout autant de place qu'avant (les jambes de Levi arrivaient à peine près de ses mollets) et puis, ils ne dormaient absolument pas dans la même position. De ce fait, ils avaient réussit à créer un équilibre dans le lit pour que chacun y trouve son compte, et ce, bien qu'Eren bougeait durant la nuit. Enfin, plutôt, puisqu'Eren bougeait _beaucoup_ durant la nuit. Mais Levi ne s'en dérangeait pas plus que cela, et arrivait à faire abstraction des mouvements du brun. Jusqu'au jour où le pied du gosse atterrit dans le bas de son dos.

Il ouvrit alors les yeux, toujours dans la même position, avant de tenter de se rendormir quand un second coup lui fut asséné, celui d'un coude, pile entre ses deux omoplates. Cette fois-ci, il se releva brusquement, et d'un coup de pied bien placé, éjecta Eren du lit sans aucun remord. Le brun, complètement réveillé par la surprise se releva d'un coup.

« Mais ?! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?! » s'insurgea-t-il alors qu'il était dans un profond sommeil quelques secondes auparavant. Levi soupira, se rallongea confortablement dans le lit avant de répondre, d'une voix ensommeillée.

« Tu bougeais trop. Je voulais juste t'aider. » N'importe qui aurait put sentir la touche de moquerie dans la voix de Levi. Eren se frotta la tête, grattant son mollet avec sa jambe opposée et retourna sous les couvertures sans demander son reste. Il soupira à son tour, posa sa tête sur son oreiller avant de se tourner sur le côté pour voir le profil de Levi grâce à la lumière de la lune, les volets n'étant pas fermés cette nuit-là.

Levi avait déjà fermé les yeux et semblait de nouveau prit dans les limbes du sommeil, enfin, jusqu'à ce que ces quelques mots passent l'entrave de ses lèvres.

« Arrêtes de me fixer, tu m'fous la trouille, morveux. » Eren souleva un sourcil. Cela faisait un moment que Levi ne l'avait pas surnommé ainsi. Il ne savait pas s'il devait s'en sentir offusqué ou bien s'il devait prendre cela que de l'affection. C'était vrai après tout, est-ce que Levi l'appréciait ? Ou bien n'était-il là que par obligation ? Il ne savait pas, et il ne savait pas non plus si c'était une bonne idée de question à poser, maintenant, à trois heures et demie du matin – dixit le réveil –. Mais après tout, il était quand même curieux. Peut-être que Levi voulait qu'il se dépêche de demander tout ses vœux afin de ne plus avoir à le côtoyer ? Non, il avait l'air habitué, maintenant. Il ne savait pas, il ne savait pas grand-chose de Levi d'ailleurs, à part qu'il était un génie et qu'il avait 30 ans. Mais était-il génie de naissance ? Connaissait-il d'autres génie ? Y avait-il un monde dans lequel tous les génies pouvaient se retrouver ? Eren avait beaucoup de questions. Il se surprenait parfois à se demander comme cela se passait, au niveau amour, entre les génies. En existait-il des femmes ? Eren soupira – encore – et décida qu'il n'était pas l'heure (ni l'endroit) pour avoir ce genre de discussions. Il se rendormit alors.

/

Souvent, alors qu'Eren rentrait des cours l'après-midi, il trouvait Levi accoudé à l'une des fenêtres de la maison, regardant la ville en contrebas. Ses yeux étaient, la plupart du temps, voilés, et ses sourcils reposaient calmement au dessus de ses yeux. Quand il entendait des bruits de pas derrière lui, il se détournait et allait s'asseoir sur le canapé (ou son lit quand il était dans sa chambre) et faisait comme si de rien n'était, ce qui inquiétait d'autant plus Eren. Après tout, Levi restait enfermé toute la journée et ne devait pas avoir à faire grand-chose, à part regarder la télévision, faire le ménage ou lire.

Quand il ne le trouvait pas à la fenêtre, alors il était en train de lire, assit sur le canapé, un oreiller coincé entre son dos et le bord de l'accoudoir. Mais apparemment, sa maison ne devait plus contenir assez de livres pour le divertir et il passait de plus en plus de temps devant la fenêtre à rêver.

Un samedi, Eren décida de faire quelque chose, de bouger un peu.

Ils étaient à table pour le déjeuner et Levi mangeait tranquillement en regardant le journal (chose qu'il avait aussi demandée à Eren, le journal) quand celui-ci prit la parole.

« J'ai des livres à rendre à la bibliothèque, mais je ne pourrais pas tout porter seul, tu voudrais pas m'aider ? »

Le plus vieux avait relevé ses yeux vers lui, les plissant légèrement. D'accord, la première approche qui devait être discrète était un fiasco et Levi n'était clairement pas dupe. Peu importait.

« Tu ne peux pas demander aux autres gosses ? »

« Non, il sont occupés. » Il vit les sourcils de Levi bouger faiblement et il reprit. « Allez, accompagne moi, t'as quoi de mieux à faire ? »

Après quelques secondes où il le toisa du regard, il soupira. « D'accord. »

« Super ! On part à quatorze heures, et tu fais la vaisselle. »

Il débarrassa alors son assiette et ses couverts, ne laissant pas le temps à Levi de répliquer. Foutu gosse. Il prenait de plus en plus ses aises ces derniers temps. Levi soupira de nouveau. A vrai dire, ça ne le dérangeait pas vraiment, il commençait vraiment à s'habituer à la présence du gamin et, de ce fait, à l'apprécier.

« Bordel… » c'était mauvais. Vraiment mauvais.

* * *

Eren avait ramassé les quelques livres qu'il devait rendre depuis un bon moment maintenant. La dernière fois qu'il était allé à la bibliothèque, c'était un peu après la rentrée, quand Armin l'avait forcé à aller emprunter des manuels afin de l'aider en vue du BAC à la fin de l'année. Evidemment, il l'avait ouvert quand Armin avait été présent et puis ensuite, il l'avait mit dans un tiroir et ne l'avait plus jamais ressortit. Enfin bon, c'était une bonne occasion de le rendre. Il avait de plus un roman sur la Seconde Guerre mondiale. Mais celui-ci, il l'avait lu en entier, l'ayant trouvé très intéressant. Comment s'appelait-il déjà ? Ah, oui...

« Un sac de bille mmh ? » Eren sursauta quand il entendit la voix de Levi derrière lui.

« Oui, je l'ai trouvé très intéressant, mais tu as déjà dû le lire non ? »

Il vit son regard se perdre de nouveau avant d'acquiescer faiblement. Eren fronça les sourcils alors que Levi se détournait, prêt à partir, quand le brun lui attrapa le bras. Levi s'arrêta, Eren posa le livre et mit ses mains sur les deux joues de Levi, plongeant ses yeux bleus-verts dans ceux gris orageux du plus vieux. Ses pupilles s'écarquillèrent quand il vit toute la tristesse présente dans ses orbes, comme s'il avait été profondément blessé. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ?

Levi se reprit rapidement, retrouvant un visage plus neutre et posa ses mains sur celles d'Eren.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Est-ce que ça allait ? Il ne pouvait tout de même pas livrer ses états d'âmes à un gosse comme Eren, qui n'avait pas à entendre ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Alors il se libéra de son entrave.

« ça va. Alors, on s'bouge le cul ou quoi ? »

Eren fit une tête dépitée sous le langage du génie avant de lui emboiter le pas vers la porte d'entrée après avoir placé les livres dans son sac de cours et d'avoir prit sa carte de bibliothèque.

« J'croyais que t'arriverais pas à tout porter ? Bordel, tu t'fous d'ma gueule ? »

Eren déglutit en riant nerveusement. Bon, il avait mentit, mais toujours était-il que Levi l'inquiétait vraiment de plus en plus.

/

L'une des raisons pour laquelle Levi aimait la bibliothèque était le manque évident de personnes. Il n'avait jamais été à l'aise, auparavant, dans les endroits bondés et n'aimait pas le contact avec des personnes inconnues. De plus, il aimait vraiment lire, et cet endroit débordait d'ouvrages qui n'attendaient qu'à être ouverts. C'était d'ailleurs la première fois qu'il m'était les pieds dehors depuis un bon moment, et même si son visage paraissait toujours aussi morose, ses yeux brillaient légèrement plus qu'au début de l'après-midi.

A peine arrivés, Eren se dirigea vers l'accueil avec Levi, présentant sa carte. Il présenta Levi en tant que visiteur/accompagnateur afin de ne pas avoir à lui faire de carte, puisqu'il ne savait pas du tout s'ils allaient revenir au cours de l'année ou non. Et puis, si Levi voulait emprunter des livres, il serait toujours plus facile de les enregistrer sur sa carte. Ainsi, ils montèrent les marches rapidement et Eren s'arrêta en haut, se tournant vers Levi.

« On se sépare et dans une grosse heure, on se retrouve à la table près de la fenêtre, ok ? » fit-il en pointant la table en question du doigt.

« J'ai pas de montre. » Eren se frotta la tête, regarda son poignet et sans vraiment hésiter, défit la boucle avant de l'entourer autour du poignet de Levi, impassible.

« Voilà. Comme ça tu as ma montre et moi, j'ai mon portable. C'est bon ? » Levi hocha la tête et ils se séparèrent.

Eren se dirigea vers le bureau de la secrétaire s'occupant de réceptionner les livres empruntés et ouvrit son sac. A l'intérieur se trouvait des petites plaques en carton où le nom de la personne l'ayant prit était inscrit, et la dame blonde le marqua d'un tampon avant de les poser sur un chariot déjà pleins d'autres pièces.

Ainsi, regardant les allées et ce qui était inscrit dessus, il alla voir les livres sur la seconde guerre mondiale – encore – et les feuilleta avant d'en sélectionner un. De toute manière, il savait qu'il n'aurait pas le temps – ou le courage, au choix – d'en livre plus d'un à la fois. Il avait beaucoup à faire entre les cours, la vie à la maison, et le reste. Alors il prit celui qui lui sembla le moins long mais le plus intéressant et descendit les marches centrales pour tenter d'obtenir un manuel de révision – oui, cette fois il était décidé à travailler, même s'il savait que son ambition ne durerai que quelques heures – et en choisit un qui lui semblait assez clair.

Finalement, le temps passa plutôt vite et il se retrouva déjà attablé près de la fenêtre où il remarqua le ciel gris, commençant à pleuvoir doucement. Super. Et en plus, ils allaient devoir rentrer à pieds. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son portable qui lui indiquait déjà seize heures quinze. Cela faisait maintenant bientôt une heure qu'ils étaient dans le bâtiment, et il ne voyait toujours pas Levi arriver. Pourtant, il était bien placé à l'endroit qu'ils avaient convenu, alors il ne comprenait pas... Quand l'heure fut passée, il se leva et décida de partir à sa recherche à travers les allées, sans vraiment savoir où aller, puisqu'il n'avait aucune idée des goûts de Levi.

Après plusieurs minutes de recherches, il le trouva dans le rayon histoire, assis avec un tas d'œuvres ouvertes autour de lui. Il semblait concentré puisque quand Eren arriva, il ne le remarqua seulement quand il posa une main sur son épaule, sursautant. Il leva vers lui un regard perdu, un peu brillant, et sa bouche était entrouverte.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? » Il s'accroupit alors près de lui, prenant en coupe son visage, cherchant à plonger ses yeux dans ses siens afin d'y déceler tout ce qu'il pouvait. Mais très vite, et de nouveau, Levi se renferma, retrouvant sa neutralité et Eren décida de regarder les ouvrages qui étaient par terre. Ce n'était que des extraits des événements passés ces cinquante dernières années. Eren fronça les sourcils. Il releva alors Levi, rangea tout au hasard et l'entraina, laissant derrière lui les livres qu'il avait voulu emprunter et le tira à l'extérieur, marchant le plus vite possible pour sortir et rentrer chez eux, malgré la pluie battante. Ils mirent un bon moment avant d'arriver en dessous du hall qui menait à la porte de l'appartement, et sur tout le chemin, ni Levi, ni Eren n'avait pipé un seul mot.

Ne perdant pas de temps, Eren se déchaussa – imité par Levi – et il les traina dans la salle de bain pour ne pas mouiller plus le sol de l'entrée, sinon, Levi allait faire une syncope et ferma la porte derrière lui. Ensuite, il se retourna, lâcha le bras de Levi qui était resté dans sa main tout du long et entreprit de mettre de l'eau dans la baignoire. Sans plus de cérémonie, il commença à se déshabiller sous le regard incrédule de Levi, qui ne comprenait pas. Il l'arrêta d'un main.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fou, gamin ? »

Ah, il avait bien l'impression que Levi était de retour. Alors, même s'il avait sans doute les joues rouges, il lui répondit le plus naturellement possible.

« Bah, je vais prendre un bain, ça se voit pas ? »

Levi fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi, tout d'un coup, se mettait-il nu devant lui quand une nudité qui n'était même pas la sienne le mettait plus que mal-à-l'aise ? Non, décidemment, il ne comprenait pas. Très vite, Eren se retrouva assit, avec de l'eau jusqu'au côtes, de la mousse s'étalant doucement sur la surface de l'eau et les joues complètement rouges.

Levi soupira alors, enlevant ses vêtements mouillés et sans aucune gêne, s'enfonça à son tour dans l'eau. Quand il fut bien installé, Eren le regarda enfin.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, là-bas, à la bibliothèque ? »

« Pas grand-chose gamin, pas grand-chose. »

« Bien sûr que si ! Tu pleurais presque ! » Les billes perçantes de Levi se posèrent sur Eren, lui arrachant un frisson d'appréhension.

« Je ne pleurais pas. » Sa voix était cassante. Puis, quelques secondes s'écoulèrent. « Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là, sérieusement ? Toi qui est si pudique, c'est louche. »

« Mmh, eh bien je me suis dit que ça serait plus difficile de fuir si on était dans le bain… Et puis, on était trempés et j'avais pas envie d'attendre pour prendre ma douche, donc… » Ses yeux étaient fuyants, et un rictus apparut sur les lèvres de Levi. Ce gamin était quand même amusant, malgré tout. Il replaça une de ses mèches mouillées sur son front et inspira, pour se donner du courage, peut-être.

« Je n'ai pas toujours été un génie, contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait croire. » Eren releva brusquement sa tête vers lui. « Laisse-moi finir. » Son regard se perdit entre le pied de la baignoire et le tapis. « Je n'sais pas vraiment, mais d'après moi, personne ne né génie. Moi – il plaça une main sur sa poitrine – j'étais aussi Humain que toi. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Levi marqua une pause. « Avec des collègues, on a été envoyés en Turquie pour une mission de deux semaines. On devait délivrer une ville des fauteurs de troubles et rentrer. C'était simple. Enfin, ça aurait dû être simple. J'ai aucun souvenir de comment je me suis retrouvé attaché dans une pièce sombre, sur une chaise, accompagné de trois de mes coéquipiers. Personne n'a rien vu venir. On savait pas ce qu'on faisait là. Et puis, deux mecs sont entrés, ils nous ont donné de l'eau, qui après réflexion, n'était pas vraiment de l'eau. C'était une espèce de drogue. Quand je me suis réveillé, un vieil homme était là, avec un bâton comme dans les films et putain, j'ai vraiment pensé que c'était une blague vraiment merdique. Une énorme lumière à jaillit et boum, j'me suis retrouvé là-dedans sans pouvoir rien faire, ni même comprendre. »

Eren avait les yeux écarquillés, trouvant cette histoire incroyable. Cependant, Levi ne pleurait pas, et son visage affichait une expression neutre, mais pas torturée cette fois-ci.

« Et les autres ? Que sont-ils devenus ? »

Levi changea de position, puis répondit : « Je ne sais pas, j'ai n'ai jamais pu avoir aucune nouvelle. Je ne sais pas s'ils sont morts ou s'ils sont dans la même position que moi. »

« Morts ? Pourquoi seraient-ils morts ? » Levi le dévisagea quelques secondes.

« Je dis ça parce que c'était il y a plus de soixante-dix ans, Eren. »

Il écarquilla d'autant plus les yeux, estomaqué.

« Quoi ?! Mais- mais t'as plus que trente ans alors ?! Je me disais bien que ta peau était trop claire pour être un vrai génie. »

Levi secoua la tête. « Sortons, on discutera de ça après. »

Eren se tortilla et Levi souleva un sourcil.

« Tu pourrais te tourner, pendant que je me rince ? »

Et Levi éclata de rire.

/

« Tu avais l'air plutôt triste ces derniers jours. »

Ils étaient assit sur le canapé, Levi enroulé dans un plaid blanc et Eren soufflant sur sa tasse de thé.

« C'est juste que c'est la première fois que je suis aussi libre chez un contractant. Normalement, je ne reste pas plus de cinq jours, les gens savent bien ce qu'ils veulent, et en même pas une semaine, les trois vœux sont déjà réalisés. » Il marqua une pause. « Et très peu on réussit à me supporter. » Eren observait Levi, et cette dernière phrase le fit rire. Il était vrai que Levi n'était pas des plus sympathique en terme de caractère mais Eren était persuadé que malgré tout, c'était quelqu'un de bien. Après tout il était militaire, auparavant.

« J'arrive pas à croire que tu sois plus âgé que mon vieux… Mais pourtant, de visage, on ne dirait même pas que t'as atteint la trentaine…»

« C'est plus compliqué que ça, en fait. » Levi prit sa tasse et en but quelques gorgées. Il ne parlait pas autant d'habitude et sa gorge était sèche. « Je n'ai aucun détails, mais quand j'ai été transformé, j'avais trente ans. Et depuis, je n'ai absolument pas vieillit. Donc officiellement j'ai plus de cent ans, mais officieusement, j'en ai toujours trente. »

Eren avait malgré tout du mal à assimiler tout ce que Levi venait de lui dire. C'était dingue, et même les récits de sa mère ne touchaient pas la vérité. Dans ce cas, Levi avait dû vivre plus de tristesse que ce qu'il aurait pu jamais imaginer. Et il était d'autant plus touché. Alors, doucement, il reposa sa tasse sur la table basse et, toujours avec délicatesse, posa sa main sur les cheveux de Levi, encore humide. Il exerça un légère pression, sans pour autant ébouriffer ou quoique ça soit ses cheveux. Juste une main qui se voulait réconfortante. Puis, il ajouta :

« Quel pays de merde, hein ? » Parce que c'était là-bas qu'il avait perdu sa mère, celle qui était toute sa vie, qu'il avait perdu sa relation avec son père, qu'il avait perdu sa famille. Et qu'il avait gagné cette solitude qui ne l'avait pas lâché jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve celle lampe. Cette foutue lampe qui renfermait Levi.

Levi hocha la tête sans pour autant enlever la main d'Eren de ses cheveux.


End file.
